


SUCIEDAD

by NielaHuang



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Falling In Love, Lemon, Love Confessions, M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NielaHuang/pseuds/NielaHuang
Summary: Levi Ackerman vuelve luego de estar lejos diez años, no quería recuperar su vida anterior pues la culpa le consumía desde el momento en que incumplió su promesa.Su obsesión con la limpieza que ya era un problema se volvió mucho peor de lo que ya era.Pero Eren Jaeger, que ya no era un niño, entró a su vida para volverla un caos, un caos que no querría arreglar.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

_—Eren, despídete de Levi. —habló una mujer de cabello castaño sosteniendo a un pequeño entre sus brazos._

_—Bye, bye, heicho. —dijo el niño de unos escasos cuatro años moviendo sus manitas a modo de despedida._

_—Que te vaya bien, cariño. —se despidió la mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_—Espero regresar pronto, señora Jaeger._

Era esa corta conversación la que había convertido sus días en un martirio, pues Levi nunca regresó; por cuestiones laborales tuvo que quedarse en Londres por mucho tiempo, y era eso lo que le mortificaba, no había podido mantener su promesa a ese niño de ojos esmeraldas y quizás él ya no le recordaba.

Pero era verano, y había regresado a Japón luego de unos diez años fuera, la humedad nipona le molestaba, porque se había acostumbrado al clima europeo, que era ligeramente menos húmedo y molesto. Pero estaba de vuelta en su hogar, a pesar de que nadie le esperaba y tendría que volver a ese departamento pequeño y abandonado, seguramente atestado de polvo… Se desanimó de inmediato, pasaría el día entero limpiando, no se permitiría descansar en un lugar sucio.

Tomó un taxi y se encaminó a su viejo barrio, seguramente todo estaría cambiado, porque claro, una década era demasiado tiempo como para que un barrio en la capital de Japón se viera estancado en el tiempo.

Pero se equivocó, bueno, un poco, se veía igual, pero se sentía diferente, como si realmente su vida ya no perteneciera a ese lugar, se había llenado de aires europeos, que un barrio pequeño se sentía extraño.

Dejó las maletas fuera del departamento y caminó al supermercado que recordaba haber visto toda su vida en el sector, necesitaba cosas de aseo y de protección para poder hacer limpieza exhaustiva de su departamento.

Tomó todo lo necesario e hizo la compra, bajo la inquietante mirada de los trabajadores del local, pero él no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie sobre lo que compraba.

—Oye, Mikasa, si gano hoy en el fútbol debes invitarme a cenar.

Levi, quien salía del supermercado cargado de bolsas, no pudo evitar escuchar esa conversación de jóvenes, pues estar rodeado de su idioma natal le causaba cierta nostalgia.

Pero ese sentimiento de regocijo le duró poco, pues el chico que había hablado primero no había reparado en el camino y el choque entre ambos fue inevitable.

—Fíjate por donde andas, mocoso. —gruñó Levi sosteniendo mejor las bolsas que estuvo a punto de dejar caer por el choque.

Levi elevó la mirada, pues se había chocado con un chico algo más alto que él y pudo notar sus ojos, no podía confundir ese verde esmeralda en ningún momento, la mirada inocente ya no estaba, o bueno, eso parecía, pues el chico estaba a nada de iniciar un problema, siendo detenido por su pareja de amigos.

—Detente, Eren, fue tu culpa. —se quejó el chico rubio deteniendo como le era posible a su amigo.

—Hazle caso a tus amigos, mocoso.

Finalizó Levi marchándose en dirección a su apartamento, no quería involucrarse en una trifulca y menos con Eren, a Carla le daría un ataque al darse cuenta de todo y quería pasar desapercibido, al menos hasta estar descansado y haberse recuperado del Jetlag.

Volvió a su residencia y tras ponerse un cubrebocas, abrió con cuidado la puerta, sintiendo el calor concentrado, el olor a encierro y a polvo atacarle con violencia y se sintió sucio, enfermo de solo estar ahí.

Abrió las ventanas y dejó que el apartamento se llenara de luz y de aire, mientras daba paso a su equipaje, dejándolo en el genkan. Usó un pañuelo para cubrir su cabello y cambió sus ropas por algo más cómodo, dando inicio a sus arduas labores de limpieza, siendo cuidadoso de no dejar ni una mota de polvo en el lugar.

Levi sabía de su problema tan absurdo con la limpieza, pero no podía ignorarlo, necesitaba vivir y estar en espacios limpios.

Cuando terminó de limpiar ya pasaba la media noche, según la pantalla de su móvil, le dolía la cabeza y el cuerpo, entonces reaccionó que no había comido nada desde la insípida comida del avión y el té que compró mientras esperaba su equipaje.

Supo que tenía que comer algo, pero por razones obvias no tenía nada en casa, ir al conbini era la mejor opción, por lo que se calzó y salió al barrio, buscando en los mapas de internet la tienda de conveniencia más cercana.

Compró un par de cosas y se sentó en la mesa fuera del local a comer, como si se le fuera la vida en ello, necesitaba aliviar el hambre, el dolor de cabeza y el cansancio por haber tenido un ayuno tan prolongado y haberse obligado a limpiar por horas como un condenado.

Además, compró algo de comida para el desayuno, ya se las arreglaría a una hora decente para comprar víveres y las demás cosas que necesitara para sobrevivir de forma decente. Estuvo parado frente a la sección de cigarrillos peleando con su mente sobre si sucumbir al vicio o dejarlo como algo que adquirió en Londres y que debía dejar morir en el extranjero.

Pero fue débil y llevó sólo una cajetilla, ya luego vería si tirarla o volver al vicio, pero necesitaba lidiar con la ansiedad.

Durmió, como no recordaba haber dormido en muchos años, tanto que al despertar se sentía varios años más joven, como si sus más de treinta años no fueran un tormento diario, se sentía bien.

Desayunó las cosas que compró en el conbini la noche anterior y tras limpiar la cocina debidamente, salió al supermercado, necesitaba comida y un par de utensilios, sabía que podía conseguir todo sin tener que ir al centro.

El supermercado, parecía estar lleno de vida, aunque no es que hubiese mucha gente en él, pero se sentía diferente, quizá por el hecho de haber dormido bien por primera vez en muchos años, la vitalidad parecía volverle al cuerpo y plasmarse en los colores vívidos de los pasillos y los productos de los estantes.

Tomó un carrito y comenzó a llenarlo con cosas que creía necesarias, Levi no era muy amante a la comida rápida, pero tampoco era el más dedicado en la cocina, por no señalar que era bastante malo cocinando, por lo que su dieta era precaria y bastante deficiente, pero su cuerpo estaba bastante acostumbrado a ello, entonces no había ningún problema con eso.

Estando por la sección de carnes, se sintió abrumado, había mucha variedad, en pescado, principalmente, y no recordaba mucho sobre los pescados nipones, no solía comer mucha carne.

—¿Levi? —la voz femenina que lo llamaba, lo descolocó, no podía ser reconocido tan fácilmente, él estaba seguro de haber cambiado en tantos años.

Se giró un poco, pues la voz venía del lado derecho, pudo darse cuenta de quién se trataba, esos ojos castaños al igual que su cabello no podían mentir de ninguna forma, además de ser una mujer sencilla y bastante alegre. Carla Jaeger estaba haciendo la compra, en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora, no quería pensar en casualidades, estaba cansado y se sentía aún culpable por haber roto esa promesa con el hijo de esa mujer.

—Eres Levi, no vas a engañarme. —habló la mujer apenas estuvo frente a él. —Estás algo diferente, pero tus ojos son los mismos.

—Sí, soy yo señora Jaeger.

—¡Oh, cariño! ¿Cuándo regresaste?

—Apenas ayer, no sabía que seguían en este mismo barrio.

La descarada mentira de Levi era principalmente para no preocupar a Carla sobre su inusual encuentro con Eren el día anterior.

La conversación fue breve, pues la mujer parecía tener apuro en volver a su casa, pero no se marchó sin antes insistirle que se pasara por su vivienda, insistiendo que Eren estaría feliz de verlo y que Grisha también estaría feliz, aceptó, aliviado de no haber condicionado día y de no haber intercambiado números, pues de alguna forma evadiría esa invitación.

Los Jaeger durante su adolescencia se habían convertido en su familia, a pesar de que no compartían lazos de sangre, ellos le habían brindado compañía cuando Kenny le había abandonado estando apenas entrando en la adolescencia, inclusive le siguieron incluyendo después del nacimiento del pequeño Eren, les consideraba su familia, y estaba muy agradecido con ellos, por la misma razón es que no quería darles la cara, no luego de decirles que iría por unos meses a estudiar a Londres y terminó quedándose allí, trabajando y sin avisar nunca a la pareja.

Podría considerar mudarse, eso crearía más distancia entre él y la familia Jaeger, pero no estaba para volver su vida un estrés, pronto terminaría el verano y el trabajo le esperaba, para eso tenía que estar acostumbrado a Japón y al estilo de vida, esa era la condición con la que le habían contratado en esa prestigiosa universidad.

Volvió a casa luego de la compra, estando bastante atareado con todo lo que había comprado, principalmente cosas para el hogar, que creía que podía necesitar con frecuencia. Luego de organizar todo, volvió a limpiar y lavar sus manos con algo de insistencia, pues el polvo de la calle y el sudor le hacían sentir sucio, disparando su trastorno y su ansiedad a niveles que sentía que no podía controlar.

Los días pasaron y Levi pudo sentirse plenamente acostumbrado al ritmo de vida, se sentía como en casa y ese sentimiento de plenitud lo había perdido en Londres, donde nunca se sintió cómodo, a pesar de tener muy buena vida y ser un hombre bastante destacado en su carrera, no estaba a gusto en un lugar que no podía llamar “hogar”.

Septiembre llegó, y con ello el regreso a clases de todos los estudiantes, eso significaba inicio del nuevo semestre académico y que Levi debía iniciar en su nuevo trabajo.

Lunes temprano, Levi estaba vestido con elegancia, de forma impecable y con los cabellos peinados como de costumbre, sin verse muy rígido, claro, estaba nervioso, pero sabía que lo haría bien, después de todo su doctorado en Literatura Universal, era lo que le había abierto las puertas a semejante institución como docente.

Las primeras semanas, el primer y segundo mes, fueron maravillosos, Levi era un profesor impecable, excelente en sus clases, estricto con sus alumnos, adicto al té y bastante antipático con sus colegas, pero él nunca había sido muy social ni amigable, sólo con Eren cuando era un bebé.

Las vacaciones de fin de año llegaron y con ello su tortuoso día de cumpleaños, día en el que Levi lamentaba haber nacido, su padre nunca estuvo presente y su madre le despreció hasta que murió de una enfermedad respiratoria, su tío Kenny le había cuidado por un par de años, sólo porque había sido una obligación impuesta por el gobierno, un día se largó sin más, dejándolo a la deriva.

Carla siempre le preguntó por su cumpleaños, pero él siempre decía que no lo recordaba, no quería sumar una preocupación más a la familia Jaeger en la noche de navidad, prefería guardar esa fecha para sí mismo, y no es como que esperara una felicitación, con los años, esa necesidad de ser felicitado había desaparecido y había pasado a ser un día más.

Estaba sentado en las escalas de acceso al complejo de apartamentos, con la cajetilla de cigarros que había comprado el día que había regresado; se había contenido de fumar, porque se sentiría sucio de hacerlo y las náuseas regresarían al no ser capaz de sacar el olor de su cuerpo. Pero esa noche no se sentía especialmente animado, estaba helando, aunque no había nieve, olvidaba que en Tokio no nevaba con frecuencia, pero el frío quemaba hasta sus huesos, y aumentaba la necesidad de llenarse los pulmones de humo y el cuerpo del grotesco olor a tabaco.

Y lo hizo, encendió un cigarro y dio una profunda calada, sintiendo ese hormigueo generado por la ansiedad, desaparecer, su mano temblaba por el frío, pero se sentía relajado, se sentía en calma, pero sabía cómo era fumar y vivir con TOC, lo sabía, era como estar en el ojo de un poderoso huracán, pero ya lo había hecho, había sucumbido a ese asqueroso vicio adquirido para poder aguantar las largas jornadas de estrés y de ansiedad en un lugar tan lejano.

—Levi ¿qué haces fumando?


	2. Chapter 2

La voz de Carla le sorprendió, pero su cuerpo había entrado en un estado de trance tan potente que sólo pudo elevar la mirada, con sus ojos apagados y sombríos, más que nunca, encontrándose con la hermosa mujer, abrigada del frío, con una caja en su mano y una bolsa del supermercado en la otra.

La mujer no dijo nada, ni siquiera le siguió cuestionando, simplemente se sentó a su lado y palmeó su espalda, como solía hacerlo en el pasado, cuando sabía que Levi se encontraba mal, pero éste ni siquiera lloraba, sólo miraba con sus ojos grisáceos apagados y sombríos como en ese momento.

—¿No deberías estar con Grisha y Eren? Es navidad, Carla. —dijo él con la voz más rasposa que nunca, mientras volvía a llevar el cigarro a sus labios, calando de este profundamente.

—También es tu cumpleaños, Levi.

Ese último comentario, logró sacarlo de su ensoñación y le sorprendió, porque él nunca había hablado de esa fecha con ellos, de hecho, estaba seguro de que nunca había dejado algún papel que mostrara su fecha de nacimiento.

El cigarro cayó de sus manos, sobre la manga de su chaqueta blanca, dejando una marca horrible de ceniza, como una línea hasta que el cigarro cayó al piso.

—Cuando te fuiste, los papeles de la universidad llegaron a nuestra casa, la dejaste como segunda dirección…

Explicó la mujer con mucha calma, haciendo que Levi se golpeara la cabeza mentalmente por haber hecho semejante estupidez, porque sabía que Carla, aunque reconociera que Levi era un adulto independiente y exitoso, buscaría arrastrarlo a su casa, como la primera vez que lo acogió en su hogar.

—Vamos a casa, es temprano, cenaremos y llevo pastel. —indicó la mujer levantando la caja un poco.

—Pero…

—Eren no está en casa, si eso te preocupa, él pasa navidad con sus amigos.

Levi no respondió, sólo se dejó arrastrar de la mujer que estaba bastante animada a pesar del frío.

En casa de los Jaeger, Levi entró con mucha desconfianza, a pesar de que la mujer insistía que se sintiera como en casa, pero… _esa no era su casa_ , era lo que se repetía en su mente incansablemente, porque no estaba cómodo.

—Levi, muchacho, cuánto tiempo. —saludó Grisha cuando lo vio entrar a la sala de estar, levantando la mirada de los papeles que estaba revisando en el comedor.

El señor Jaeger inició una conversación con Levi, sacándole toda la información posible, pero como era de esperarse, el joven no soltaba una palabra que pudiera dejar en descubierto sus sentimientos, en especial, teniendo en cuenta que Grisha era un médico bastante bueno y perspicaz.

Luego de la cena que preparó la señora Jaeger, ella organizó la mesa con el pastel, bajo las quejas y ruegos en voz baja de Levi que no tenía que hacer nada, pues la mujer insistía que él era como su hijo y que debía celebrarle el cumpleaños al menos una vez en la vida, era secundada por Grisha, quien parecía animado con la idea, a pesar del pastel tener un letrero de “Feliz Navidad”, la mujer insistía en poner pequeñas velas de cumpleaños.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Estoy en casa! —se escuchó en la entrada, haciendo emocionar a la pareja.

Levi por su parte se tensó, sintió el sudor frío en su cuerpo, en sus manos y el impulso de correr al baño y lavarse las manos le estaba quemando el cuerpo. No quería y no estaba listo para ver a Eren de frente, aunque estaba casi seguro que él no lo recordaría,

—¡Oh, Eren! Estábamos por partir el pastel, ven. —habló la mujer con emoción mientras ponía con cuidado un cuchillo en la mesa al lado del pastel y preparaba el encendedor para las velas.

—Sí, ¿puedes creer que Mikasa me sacó de su casa tan temprano? ¡Y Armin no quiso salir conmigo porque tenía una cita con Annie! —exclamaba el chico desde el genkan, seguramente, estaba sacándose los zapatos. —¿Qué voy a hacer yo aquí? Es aburrido, pero al menos… ¿Qué? ¿Quién es este?

Levi le daba la espalda a la entrada a la habitación donde se encontraban, pero al parecer al joven Jaeger no le gustaba tener visitas de ningún tipo y lo estaba demostrando con esa actitud al ver únicamente su espalda. Levi estaba tenso, las náuseas se estaban haciendo presentes y la necesidad de volver a poner un cigarro en la boca para darle algo de relajo a su cuerpo.

—¡Eres el idiota del supermercado! —gritó Eren apenas se acercó a Levi, quien, aunque estaba preso de los nervios y a dos segundos de un ataque de ansiedad, mantuvo la calma y la compostura.

—Cuida como hablas frente a tus padres, mocoso. —la voz cargada de autoridad que sorprendió a toda la familia

—¿Se habían visto antes? —preguntó Grisha bastante interesado, intentando calmar ese ambiente entre los jóvenes.

—En el supermercado, el día que regresé, nos chocamos. —los ojos fieros de Levi estaban amenazando a Eren, para que este no fuese a hablar de más, después de todo, el que resultaría en problemas sería él.

—Eren, cariño ¿no lo recuerdas?

El joven miró a Levi con detenimiento y negó repetidamente, reflejando frustración en sus ojos color verde, además de la descomposición en todo su rostro. El joven Ackerman negó un poco, sabía que eso pasaría, el tiempo había vuelto su rostro mucho más inexpresivo, había cambiado su corte de cabello y claro, Eren tenía pinta de ser mucho más alto a futuro, siendo ahora, inclusive, más alto que Levi.

—Es obvio que no iba a recordarlo, señores Jaeger, ha pasado una década, he cambiado. —la serenidad había vuelto a Levi, quien estaba conteniendo su ansiedad como un profesional, estaba acostumbrado a ello.

—Es Levi, jugabas con él cuando estabas pequeño, le llamabas Heicho, llorabas cuando no podía venir y le obligaste a amanecer muchas veces, porque no podías dormir si no era con él. —explicó el padre con gracia mirando a la pareja de jóvenes.

Claro, el hombre lo había hecho para molestarlos, pues Levi se había puesto notoriamente tenso y su mirada grisácea se había tornado tan oscura, que podría llegar a pensar cualquiera que los ojos del Ackerman eran negros. Por su parte, Eren se había sonrojado hasta las orejas, y daba la impresión como de un cachorrito cuando es regañado severamente, claro, al Eren adolescente le avergonzaba su pasado y más expuesto ante un desconocido por sus padres.

—De hecho, nunca has permitido que quitemos las fotos que tienes con él de la sala de estar, aunque no lo recuerdes bien, aún quieres mucho a Levi.

Carla, secundando a su marido, contribuyó a la incomodidad de la pareja de jóvenes, quienes permanecían estáticos en su lugar.

 _“Menudo cumpleaños”_ , pensó Levi quien estuvo a punto de ponerse en pie, buscando en su cabeza una excusa para irse, pero la pareja sabía que estaba en vacaciones de fin de año pues los estudiantes igual estaban descansando, vivía solo y no tenía planes, pues no tenía amigos en la ciudad, no había excusa para salir de allí sin parecer que estaba huyendo como un puto cobarde.

Efectivamente no pudo huir, y con toda la incomodidad, de tener sentado a su lado a Eren y a la pareja alegre cantando la canción de cumpleaños para él, por primera vez en su vida, era incómodo, vergonzoso y la necesidad de huir seguía latente.

Muy entrada la noche, por fin quedó libre, haciendo que su cuerpo se sintiese relajado, pero Carla le hizo esperar en el genkan un momento, aprovechando que Eren había huido a su cuarto apenas sus padres dieron por terminada la reunión.

—Estoy seguro que no tienes una, así que te regalo una. —dijo Carla entregando una fotografía a Levi. —Las sacamos un tiempo después de que te fuiste, porque para Eren fue muy difícil ver que no regresabas.

Levi tomó la fotografía con cuidado, mirando la imagen, sabía que era la última foto que les había tomado Carla, antes de irse. El pequeño Eren sonreía con una inocencia que ahora no existía, se le había caído su primer diente, por lo que se veía un huequito entre sus dientes del frente, tenía los cabellos locos y los ojos verdes brillaban, mientras con sus manitas pequeñas sostenía las manos de Levi por uno de sus dedos. Por su parte, el Ackerman se veía diferente, sus ojos seguían iguales, rígidos y como si estuviese molesto, pero era su expresión natural, había un brillo en su grisácea mirada que le hacía ver mucho más alegre, su cabello tenía un corte muy similar al que tenía Eren en el presente, pero el detalle estaba en su boca, la sonrisa en sus labios era notoria, no era muy grande, pero estaba sonriendo, teniendo al niño sentado sobre sus piernas… Quiso volver al pasado y no irse nunca, porque si miraba en retrospectiva, ese niño le había dado alegría a su vida, alegría que nunca había conocido.

—Gracias señora Jaeger. —dijo antes de guardarla con especial cuidado en su abrigo.

—Ojalá tú y Eren puedan volver a unirse… —habló la mujer cuando Levi estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta de la casa.

—Sí, ojalá… —susurró para sí mismo, una vez cerró la puerta de la residencia, emprendiendo el camino a casa.

Cuando llegó a su departamento, se dejó consumir de la ansiedad, se bañó con agua muy caliente, estregó su cuerpo con tal fuerza que su blanquecina piel quedó roja; lavó la ropa, estregando con fuerza la mancha que había generado el cigarro en la chaqueta, sintiendo la agonía del olor a nicotina en su cuerpo, en su casa, en su boca, cuando sabía que todo era una construcción mental que hacía su TOC para mortificarle la vida.

Hizo aseo profundo en su casa, como si no limpiara diario y no tuviera su casa impecable cada día. El terapeuta que lo había tratado un par de ocasiones en Londres había señalado la gravedad de su trastorno y había recomendado algo más intensivo y acompañamiento de otro profesional, pero el pánico le había invadido, y tras ser educado con el terapeuta, huyó, y se enfocó en reprimir sus crisis con tanta fuerza, que los estallidos eran cada vez peores, pero no le importaba, no estaba preparado para hablar de su vida con alguien.

El amanecer hizo presencia luego de muchas eternas y tortuosas horas de limpieza, sin sentirse satisfecho, a pesar de que la casa apestaba a hipoclorito. Estaba física y mentalmente agotado, pero no era capaz de dormir, y como si de un terrible círculo vicioso se tratase, aún con la ropa que usaba para limpiar, salió a las escaleras del complejo y se sentó, con la cajetilla de cigarros y el encendedor en la mano, volviendo a sucumbir al vicio.

Apenas terminaba de amanecer y él ya estaba ahogado en la sensación de relajación que le producía la puta nicotina, con la mirada perdida, seguramente sombría y apagada.

Le gustaría poder llorar, en ese momento agradecería llorar con desconsuelo, como las personas normales solían hacerlo, pero él no podía, no era capaz de hacerlo y lo estaba necesitando, porque sabía muy bien las putas consecuencias de haberse fumado casi media cajetilla en cuestión de dos horas.

Pasó así el resto de las vacaciones de fin de año, fumando, sintiéndose culpable, limpiando y volviendo a fumar, gastando una cantidad absurda de dinero en productos de limpieza y en cigarros.

Pero la paz volvió a su vida al reintegrarse en el trabajo los primeros días de enero.

La foto con el pequeño Eren la había puesto en un viejo portarretratos, procurando tener cuidado con la foto y dejarla visible en la habitación que había adecuado como biblioteca y estudio, porque no soportaría tenerla en su cuarto, no podría dormir por la culpa y el arrepentimiento.

Se acostumbró a vivir así, siendo visitado eventualmente por Carla, quien parecía estar bastante preocupada por Levi, pero intentaba no entrometerse en su vida, después de todo, ya era un hombre independiente y era principal deber de él cuidar de sí mismo.

Recibía comida de la mujer y atenciones de su parte, que, si bien le sorprendían, ayudaba mucho a mantener los pies en la tierra y no volver a desahogarse en su tóxico círculo vicioso.

Veía a Eren por la calle, en el metro, en el conbini, en todas partes, pero lo miraba con indiferencia, con frialdad y seguía con su vida, a pesar de que le gustaría hablar con él, no podía hacerlo, sus muros de protección estaban muy reforzados, y por ello no permitía que nadie se acercara para hacer parte de su vida.

Empezó a hacer ejercicio, luchando con el impulso ansioso cada que sudaba aunque fuese un poco, pero debía volver a retomar el fuerza de su cuerpo, aquella que tenía en Londres, porque estaba cansado de ver como día a día su cuerpo perdía fuerza y forma, no le gustaba ser un flacucho, además, aunque odiaba la sensación del sudor, le despejaba la mente, y eso, a la larga, era mejor que cualquier otra cosa.

Ignoró el mundo, como solía hacerlo constantemente, tanto, que cuando se dio cuenta, había dejado de ver a Eren tan seguido o al menos se había vuelto un punto negro entre todas las personas a su alrededor; seguía recibiendo visitas de la señora Jaeger, quien a veces insistía en meterse en su vida, pues según ella, se veía mejor y más animado, pero él no tenía respuesta, sólo se ejercitaba, iba a trabajar y leía, como en Londres pero en un lugar que comenzaba a considerar su hogar.

Tan encerrado estaba en sí mismo, que ya estaba próximo a cumplir cuatro años de haber regresado y parecía no haberse percatado de ese pequeño detalle.

Era abril, los estudiantes de primer ingreso comenzarían a invadir las aulas y eso de alguna forma le gustaba a Levi, porque era cruel con los nuevos, le gustaba ponerlos a sufrir, claro, la vida y la universidad no eran lugares para ir de fiesta y conocer gente para pasar el rato, para Levi, la profesión y la universidad eran espacios y recintos sagrados, destinados completamente para el aprendizaje y el crecimiento personal, no para ligar y beber como un condenado.

Levi sabía la mala fama que tenía, era un tirano con los nuevos y no se arrepentía, a él sobrevivían los que verdaderamente querían aprender, por más dificultad que tuvieran en el aprendizaje.

—Oye, enano, ten piedad con los nuevos, son tiernos. —dijo una de sus colegas, la que podía considerar su amiga dentro de todo ese mundo horrible, a pesar de no dejar que se entrometiera mucho en su vida, pues ser entrometida era su especialidad.

—Cállate, cuatro ojos, mi clase, mis alumnos, mi decisión. —cortó quitándose a la chica de encima, pues esta le había abrazado por el cuello, riendo de forma estridente.

—Déjalo Hange, él no va a cambiar sus métodos, así le llores cada semestre. —intervino otro docente de cabellos rubios, que bebía café con calma en su escritorio.

Levi tomó el libro con el que siempre iniciaba con los nuevos, estaba en el plan académico, pero le apasionaba mucho mostrar ese libro e iniciar con él, simplemente porque le apasionaba la literatura.

Ingresó al aula, era una de las grandes, las que parecían un auditorio pequeño, con gradas y mesas largas. Había varios estudiantes, pero aún quedaba un espacio de cinco minutos, pero al ser la primera clase, le gustaba llegar antes, revisar la lista de estudiantes, que, para él, no tenía relevancia más allá de identificar los nombres, para luego asimilarlos con los rostros de los estudiantes.

_Jaeger – Eren._


	3. Chapter 3

Un suspiro que sonó más como un gruñido se escapó de sus labios apenas leyó ese nombre y la anotación que había a su costado _“Mejor puntaje en el examen de admisión”_ , ¿Era acaso alguien tan bueno en los estudios? Era hora de averiguarlo, Carla había alardeado de eso un par de veces, pero era normal que las madres hablaran bien de sus hijos todo el tiempo, por ello no creía del todo en las palabras de aquella mujer.

—Bienvenidos a Literatura Universal I, soy el profesor Levi Ackerman, doctor en literatura universal. —se presentó apenas su reloj marcó las diez en punto de la mañana, poniéndose en pie, caminando hasta estar frente al robusto escritorio de madera donde se apoyó, como si estuviese parcialmente sentado sobre el mismo. —Mi clase no es fácil, por lo que no esperen una ayuda de mi parte, aquí aprueba el que quiere estudiar y aprender, quienes tengan otros intereses, pueden ahorrarse el semestre dando de baja esta asignatura después de clase.

El tono lleno de autoridad y de imponencia de Levi se escuchaba por toda el aula, los estudiantes estaban haciendo un silencio sepulcral, claro, el profesor Levi les intimidaba, los portales de estudiantes de la universidad hablaban mucho de su tiranía, claro, también lo defendían, pues su capacidad para enseñar y transmitir era excepcional pero muchos estudiantes sólo querían aprobar porque sí y eso era lo que Levi, nunca le secundaba a un estudiante.

La puerta del aula se abrió, dejando ver a un estudiante bastante alto, con el cabello algo largo recogido en una coleta, vestido de una forma descuidada y desaliñada, como un hippie; pero Levi pudo saber de quién se trataba apenas el joven le miró, ojos de un color verde esmeralda, los conocía perfectamente.

—Excelente forma de entrar, para un estudiante con mérito a la excelencia ¿no cree, joven Jaeger? —habló él mirándole con seriedad, odiaba que llegasen tarde a su clase. —Mi clase empieza a las diez de la mañana, en punto, quien no esté en ese momento, le invito a que no entre, no tolero la impuntualidad, así sea el mejor puntaje del examen de admisión. —volvió el tono autoritario mientras dirigía esta información a todos los del aula. —Por ser el primer día lo dejaré pasar, pero que no vuelva a repetirse, joven Jaeger.

Eren asintió abochornado y molesto, estaba cabreado, pero no podía llevarle la contraria, no estaban en la calle, contrario a lo que había visto antes, Levi era bastante dominante y autoritario, en especial en su aula de clase, así que no tendría sentido enfrentarle, sólo caminó a un asiendo libre y se acomodó allí, bajo la profunda y poderosa mirada grisácea del docente, quien retomó su clase apenas le vio sentado.

Pero Eren se sorprendió de forma grata cuando vio la clase de ese hombre, estaba hablando de _“Los Miserables”_ , con una pasión y una entrega desbordante, desmenuzando los primeros acápites de la obra con una magnificencia increíble, contagiándole esa pasión por cada fragmento de la obra, como si el mismo Víctor Hugo estuviese en frente hablándole de su propia obra. Tan sumido estaba en la clase, que cuando terminaron las tres horas se sintió insatisfecho, porque había amado tanto cada palabra de ese profesor, que no podía creer que el hombre que había estado hacía tres años en su casa en navidad, siendo tan hermético y reservado pudiese mostrar tanta pasión por algo.

La clase de Levi se convirtió en la favorita de Eren, dos veces por semana, era como una obsesión que no sabía cómo controlar, iba a las charlas de Levi cada que veía una en la programación de la facultad, hasta se había apuntado al semillero de él, porque necesitaba verlo hablando, se sentía embriagado en sus palabras, apasionado y emocionado.

—Eren, ya sabemos que amas al profesor Levi, pero deberías calmarte, pareces un niño. —habló una chica de cabellos negros, estando harta del comportamiento de su amigo.

—Es la entrega del primer trabajo que tiene un porcentaje considerable en la nota final, me costó mucho hacerlo, ¿y si repruebo? ¿qué va a pensar Levi de mí?

Eren estaba hacho un manojo de nervios y de inseguridad, mientras hablaba con sus amigos, quienes buscaban animarle para que entrara al aula, pero esto parecía imposible para el alto, quien divagaba sin ser escuchado por sus amigos, quienes estaban hartos de ese drama tonto que se había montado el Jaeger por un simple trabajo.

Cuando se quedó solo, se giró para entrar, encontrándose de frente con el profesor, a quien le sacaba casi 25 centímetros de diferencia, pero su presencia imponente y autoritaria le ponía nervioso.

—Buen día, Jaeger. —saludó el hombre con seriedad ingresando al aula.

Eren no pudo responder a ello, simplemente se quedó con la palabra en la boca y mirando la espalda del docente mientras este acomodaba su material en el escritorio ingresó al aula, tomando asiento, en el lugar de siempre.

La clase inició sin contratiempos, fue rápida, como siempre lo sentía Eren, a pesar de escuchar quejas de sus compañeros sobre lo eternas que se sentían esas clases, pero Eren las disfrutaba como a nada más dentro de esa universidad.

Al terminar la clase, todos los estudiantes dejaron el trabajo en la mesa, bajo la atenta y poderosa mirada de Levi, quien en silencio bebía algo de té que había servido nada más al terminar de hablar, parecía como si desde ese momento estuviese juzgando los trabajos de todos, eso puso más nervioso a Eren, quien dejó si trabajo sobre el escritorio y huyó.

Levi sonrió con malicia al ver la actuación de Eren, ¿le tenía miedo? Pues eso era una buena señal, y era hora de ponerlo a prueba.

El regreso a casa en la tarde fue calmado, el tren siempre tan lleno de gente, pero esa rutina le gustaba, le hacía sentir tranquilo.

Al bajarse en la estación cerca a su casa, se lavó las manos con fiereza, como hacía siempre y retomó el camino, sintiendo el viento fresco de la primavera que terminaría en cualquier momento para dar paso al horrible verano.

Cuando llegó a su complejo de apartamentos, subió las escalas y de allí vio la figura de Eren perderse para encaminarse a su casa, ¿le estaba siguiendo? No, era una mera casualidad, después de todo vivían en el mismo barrio, sólo a unas calles de distancia.

Se cambió nada más al llegar y se encerró en su estudio, quería calificar esos trabajos rápidamente, no iba a perder el tiempo en otras cosas, tenía mucha curiosidad por leer el trabajo de Eren, sin embargo, decidió dejarlo para el final pues algo en su cabeza decía que no sería tan desastroso como estaba acostumbrado.

Decepción, enojo y frustración, las emociones que surcaban su cuerpo cada que leía algo de algún estudiante, llenando los trabajos de anotaciones con un bolígrafo rojo, dando calificaciones no muy buenas. Hubo pequeñas excepciones pero que no lograban sorprenderlo mucho, sólo mejoraban el promedio del curso.

Justo al llegar al de Eren, suspiró, el curso era bastante malo y mediocre, pero algo en el fondo de su pecho le hacía creer que el chico Jaeger era diferente a esa bola de cerdos mediocres y buenos para nada. Peinó sus cabellos hacia atrás con la mano y abrió el trabajo del castaño, moviendo el bolígrafo como si esperase llenarlo de correcciones como todos y sí, hubo correcciones, pero muy mínimas, estaba sorprendido gratamente por aquel trabajo, claro, no era impecable, pero estaba seguro que esperaba mucho menos que lo que había leído, así que no le tembló la mano para ponerle una nota casi perfecta, estaba satisfecho con ver que Eren era bueno y estaba demostrando ganas de permanecer en su curso y de aprender.

_—Cuando sea grande, quiero hacer lo mismo que tú, heicho. —las palabras de un inocente Eren de cuatro años, quien sorprendido por lo que Levi le contaba, saltaba por la sala de estar. —¡Levi heicho es el mejor!_

—Y efectivamente estás siguiendo mis pasos, mocoso. —gruñó Levi mientras se ponía en pie luego de guardar todos los trabajos en su bolso.

Cuando la siguiente clase llegó, Levi entregó los trabajos al final de la misma, dejando que los estudiantes se marcharan luego de eso, dejó para el final el trabajo de Eren, justo cuando el aula estaba prácticamente vacía, pues todos los estudiantes se habían marchado bastante desanimados.

—Buen trabajo, Jaeger. —fue lo que soltó Levi al entregar su trabajo al menor, antes de tomar sus cosas. —Nos vemos en el semillero, no creo que haya mucho cuórum luego de esto.

Esa fue la extraña despedida del docente, quien salió con calma del aula, dejando a Eren sorprendido, por las palabras y la nota que veía en el trabajo, estaba sorprendido de sí mismo y de toda esa situación, no creía que su trabajo fuese tan bueno, pero parecía que Levi pensaba lo contrario y eso lo hacía sentir bien.

Y es que Eren no había olvidado todo lo que vivió con Levi de pequeño, le costaba asimilarlo, porque claro, el Levi que él recordaba era más abierto, hablador, reía un poco y era cariñoso, pero habían pasado casi quince años de todo eso y los recuerdos no eran tan nítidos.

Era claro que ni siquiera sus amigos sabían ello, pues podrían mal entenderse las cosas y no quería eso, porque sabía que, aunque Levi le reconocía por ser cercano a su familia en el pasado, era igual de duro con él, o podía atreverse a aseverar que era más duro, como si lo odiara o quisiera ponerlo a prueba luego de su error del primer día.

Como era de esperarse, cuando Eren llegó al aula del semillero, no había nadie, hasta se sentía sombrío el ambiente, pues estaba Levi, apoyado en la mesa como solía hacer cuando daba clase, pero estaba leyendo un libro pequeño. La visión que tuvo de él fue maravillosa, porque el aula era pequeña y saber que era el único, joder, estaba ansioso porque esa admiración que sentía por Levi no podía ser normal.

—Te lo dije, este semillero no sobrevive nunca, aun así, ¿sigues interesado? —preguntó Levi cuando le vio parado como un tonto en el umbral de la puerta.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Esa respuesta afirmativa con tanta efusividad hizo sonreír a Levi, quien lo invitó a pasar al aula e inició con el verdadero semillero, siendo inclusive más apasionado que en clase, sorprendiendo mucho más a Eren, quién no dejaba de mirarlo con sorpresa y admiración.

Propuso hacer el semillero más intensivo, cosa que Eren aceptó sin dudarlo un solo segundo, a pesar de las insistentes advertencias de permanecer más rato en la universidad y llegar más tarde a casa, pero el de cabellos castaños estaba extasiado, porque prácticamente tenía a Levi para él solo.

Un par de semanas después, Eren y Levi se habían quedado hasta altas horas de la noche en el aula, pues el trabajo que realizaban era un profundo análisis a una vieja obra anónima de la cultura japonesa y ambos debían admitir que el trabajo que realizaban en conjunto era excepcional, tanto que ni siquiera se percataron de la hora.

—Suficiente por hoy, mocoso. —dijo el mayor comenzando a guardar las cosas. —Es bastante tarde, no quiero que Carla me mate por robarte de su tiempo en familia.

—No creo que mamá se moleste. —Eren hablaba con calma mientras empacaba las cosas, mirando la hora en su móvil. —Es bastante tarde, podemos volver juntos.

—No necesito que un mocoso como tú me cuide. —dijo de forma despectiva mientras salía del salón siendo seguido por Eren quien abría la boca para insistir, pero el mayor se adelantó. —Voy a la sala de profesores, espérame en la entrada.

Cortó Levi desapareciendo por los pasillos, era cierto que tenía algo que hacer, su rutina, lavarse las manos con fuerza al momento de salir de la universidad.

En la entrada estaba Eren, sonriente y feliz, como el idiota que era siempre, un niño ingenuo y tonto, pero eso le daba paz a Levi, claro, el menor era explosivo, temperamental y le gustaba andar armando pleitos con cualquiera, pero estaba bien de saber que no le habían pasado cosas muy malas en la vida.

El camino fue sorpresivamente largo, Eren era hablador, muy hablador, contaba cosas sobre sus amigos, sus padres, sus estudios, todo, hablaba de todo, parecía un puto radio, pero aunque Levi iba sin mirar y sin responder más que pequeños monosílabos y movimientos de cabeza, escuchaba con atención cada estupidez que el otro le decía, inclusive, hubo un momento en el cual se miraron y el mayor pudo ver ese brillo que siempre había tenido Eren en sus ojos, ese verde se veía intenso, aunque estaba de noche, Levi conocía muy bien los ojos del menor como para dejar pasar esa emoción que se reflejaba en su mirada.

—Espérame en la salida, voy al baño. —dijo Levi apenas bajaron del tren y se acercaban a la salida.

El alto asintió, pero no siguió hacia la salida, se quedó cerca al baño, en un ángulo en el cual visualizaba a Levi, viendo cómo este no iba a hacer ninguna necesidad, sólo se paró frente al lavabo y comenzó a estregar sus manos con fuerza usando un recipiente que parecía ser jabón que había sacado de su bolso y estuvo en esas aproximadamente tres minutos, hasta que finalmente salió, teniendo Eren que fingir que no había visto nada y que había esperado a su profesor como él lo había pedido.

Retomaron el camino y Eren estaba misteriosamente callado, cosa que intrigó al mayor, llevaban junto ese día casi ocho horas y esa era la primera vez que el menor estaba tan callado, como si estuviese conteniendo algo.

—Te quedaste callado, mocoso, ¿te comió la lengua un demonio?

—No, estoy bien. —mintió con descaro, como si Levi fuera un estúpido.

—No mientas, que no soy un tarado ¿qué pasó? —gruñó molesto deteniendo el camino.

Eren se paró frente a Levi y le miró fijamente, detallando esos ojos, que por la oscuridad de la noche parecían negros y se inclinó con la intención de tomar su mano, como para buscar comprobar una loca teoría que había surgido en su cabeza, y lastimosamente tuvo razón, pues al Levi ver las intenciones que tenía el menor, inmediatamente dio un paso hacia atrás y escondió sus manos en su espalda.

—Levi ¿tienes algún problema con la suciedad? —preguntó con toda la cautela posible.

—Qué te importa, mocoso. —escupió con desprecio antes de apurar su caminata, alejándose de Eren quien le perseguía, llamando su nombre con insistencia.

Levi apuró el paso todo lo que pudo, pero no tuvo en mente que la diferencia tan notoria de estatura entre ambos hacía que las largas piernas de Eren pudiesen alcanzarlo más rápidamente.

El castaño tomó a Levi de la muñeca, haciéndole detener, sintiendo lo delgada que era. Aunque Levi le ganaba en fortaleza física al alto, el hecho de que Eren, con su mano desnuda le hubiese tocado y le estuviese sosteniendo con fuerza, hacía que su ansiedad se disparara con fuerza y no fuera capaz de soltarse del agarre.


	4. Chapter 4

—Suéltame, Jaeger. —ordenó con firmeza, pero claramente había comenzado a temblar.

—¿Es por eso que nunca tienes contacto directo con nadie? —insistió el menor sin querer soltarlo.

—Suéltame. —volvió a ordenar, esta vez era más una súplica que una orden y fue por eso que Eren lo soltó.

Justo después, Levi huyó, Eren no quiso seguirlo, entendió que había cruzado una línea que el mayor no quería que nadie cruzara, había sido un jodido entrometido sólo por dejarse llevar de su puta curiosidad. No había visto los ojos de Levi, pero había sentido el temblor en su cuerpo apenas lo tocó y supo la gravedad del asunto y precisamente por eso no podía contárselo a nadie.

El fin de semana comenzó y a Eren, que le emocionaba el fin de semana para poder estar con sus amigos, le estaban causando una agonía insoportable, porque no sabía cómo ver a la cara a Levi luego de lo que le había generado. Pasó todo el sábado ignorando llamadas y mensajes de sus amigos mientras permanecía tumbado frente al mueble donde reposaban varios portarretratos con fotos de él pequeño, mirando con atención especial, aquellas donde estaba con Levi, no entendía por qué no podían volver a tener esa relación o por qué hasta para sus padres era tan difícil conservar una relación cercana con Levi.

El domingo sus amigos aparecieron, pero él, apenas Mikasa entró por la puerta, salió como alma que lleva el diablo al complejo de apartamentos donde sabía que vivía Levi, lo había seguido antes.

—¡Levi! —gritó Eren apenas lo vio recargado en el muro que daba a la calle, fuera de su apartamento.

El mayor al verlo, sencillamente entro a su departamento y cerró la puerta, pero eso no detuvo a Eren quien tuvo la intención de correr al departamento del mayor, siendo detenido por sus amigos, que le sostenían con fuerza.

—¿Qué mierda tienes, Eren? ¿Por qué estás persiguiendo al profesor? —reclamó una chica de cabello castaño recogido en una coleta.

—¡Ustedes no entienden!

—¿Qué debemos entender? No contestaste los mensajes ayer, y hoy, que vamos a verte sales corriendo como un condenado a la casa del profesor. —se quejó Mikasa soltando a Eren, pues a Annie podía sola con el alto.

—Es que pasó algo, ustedes no entienden.

—¿Te gusta el profesor Ackerman?

Eren se quedó helado, no había pensado en esa posibilidad, bueno, nunca había considerado el hecho de que le gustase alguien, no era relevante en su vida pensar en eso, pero ahora estaba su grupo de amigos, parado frente a él, mirándole en espera de explicaciones lógicas, que dieran razón a sus comportamientos durante todo el semestre y en especial en ese momento.

¿Le gustaba Levi? Claro que le gustaba, era un profesor excepcional, estaba aprendiendo mucho de él, tenía recuerdos, aunque borrosos, de momentos de su infancia temprana con él que le habían enseñado, claro que le gustaba… pero… sabía que la pregunta de Armin no era ese gusto que tenía en la cabeza ese instante.

—Por dios, Eren, es tu profesor de la universidad. —concluyó con espanto el rubio mirando a su amigo quien había dejado de resistirse.

—Ustedes no entienden… —repitió Eren mirando al departamento de Levi.

El más alto del grupo estaba ocultando algo a todos, y eso lo notó cada uno de los presentes, por lo que Annie le soltó tras unas palabras de Armin, quien parecía el más preocupado de todos, pues era quien leía mejor a Eren.

Eren, al sentirse libre, caminó como si algo lo estuviera llamando desde ese edificio. Subió las escaleras y se paró frente a la puerta del departamento de su profesor, ni siquiera llamó a la puerta, se recostó en esta y se sentó en el piso, recogiendo sus largas piernas contra su pecho, mirando al cielo desde ese lugar en el que se encontraba.

—¿Sabes, Levi? —preguntó al aire, como si realmente creyera que el mayor estaba al otro lado escuchando. —Nunca olvidé del todo lo que vivimos, sólo no te reconocí las veces que nos vimos, igual estaba en la cúspide de la adolescencia y no iba a reconocer que te llamaba “Heicho” … soy muy idiota, lo sé.

Hubo silencio, claro, Eren estaba hablando solo, meditando a la vez en las palabras de Armin, porque sí, el profesor Ackerman le gustaba, por lo que recordaba de él, por lo que había aprendido de él y por lo que habían vivido en su insípida relación de estudiante y profesor que habían entablado en la universidad. El alto veía algo en Levi que estaba seguro que nadie más veía.

—Entré a Literatura porque cuando era niño tú me hablabas de historias clásicas muy complejas, de una forma tan magnífica, como un cuento infantil, siempre recordé eso y por eso quise seguir tus pasos… me has inspirado aún al día de hoy… por eso quiero disculparme, por hacer algo que sabía que no querías que nadie hiciera.

Dentro del departamento, estaba Levi sentado en el genkan, escuchando las palabras de Eren, sintiendo dolor, su cabeza dolía porque sabía que ese era otro momento en el que era necesario llorar para liberarse, pero contrario a eso, sus manos, irritadas de haberlas lavado con químicos y con fuerza durante más de un día, ardían y sudaban, haciéndole sentir sucio, como siempre.

—Perdón por entrometerme y hacerte sentir tan mal, yo no quería eso… te lo juro… Heicho…

Eren se puso en pie empuñando sus manos con ansiedad mirando a la puerta que parecía no abrirse, y que seguramente no se abriría, porque estaba seguro que esa relación se volvería más gélida que nunca.

Por su parte, algo en Levi hizo clic al escuchar ese apodo, obligándose a ponerse en pie y abrir la puerta. Había querido recuperar a Eren desde siempre, desde el momento en que se fue y no iba a seguir permitiendo que sus fantasmas y trastornos le quitaran lo único que le había dado felicidad a su vida.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose, hizo que Eren se girara y encontrara a Levi, vestido con pulcritud como siempre, pero sus ojos estaban más sombríos y apagados que nunca, pudo ver la mano que sostenía el pomo de la puerta, irritada, parecía que si volvía a lavarla iba a sangrar.

El alto se acercó rápidamente, teniendo especial cuidado en no tocarle, simplemente le miró con detenimiento, pues sabía que el mayor estaba en un estado de vulnerabilidad abrumador y que él estaba rompiendo un muro mostrándole su fragilidad, aunque su rostro parecía igual de serio y molesto que siempre.

—Eren… volvamos a trabajar en el semillero. —fue lo que dijo el mayor con seriedad, elevando la mirada.

La verde mirada del menor se iluminó, claro, no había nada más que el hermético Levi pudiese decirle, así que estaba más que feliz con ver al profesor salir, dejarle verle así y hablar sobre volver a trabajar juntos en ese semillero, con la emoción con la que trabajaban los dos.

—Entonces hasta mañana Levi.

Se despidió con una sonrisa radiante y un gesto de mano, antes de salir de su complejo de apartamentos, mientras Levi volvía al encierro de su apartamento, dejándose caer en la entrada, mirándose las manos. Sus manos estaban sudando, pero no tenía el impulso de correr a lavarse como lo había tenido durante todo el fin de semana, inclusive segundos antes de abrir la puerta.

_Puto Eren Jaeger…_

Lunes de nuevo, clases normales, semillero normal, sí, para los amigos de Eren y la gente de afuera todo era normal, pero para Eren y Levi algo había cambiado, muy ligeramente, pero había cambiado drásticamente en el mundo de cada uno. Eren había aceptado sus sentimientos por el mayor y había aceptado el que no podía tocarle lugares de piel expuesto, pero estaba conforme. Por su parte Levi, estaba permitiéndose conocer a Eren, porque sabía que no podría seguir siendo el niño de cuatro años que dejó en el pasado, quería conocer a Eren, aunque pareciera estar enojado todo el tiempo con él.

Volvían juntos cada tarde noche en el metro, Eren respetaba las rutinas de limpieza de Levi que parecían haber disminuido, ya no se fregaba las manos con tanta fuerza ni por tanto tiempo y eso le gustaba, porque le preocupaban las irritadas manos del mayor.

Y en medio de esa rutina llegó el verano, Eren consiguió un trabajo en una cafetería en las mañanas pues Levi le había pedido las tardes libres para poder adelantar el trabajo, petición que Eren aceptó con mucho ánimo, pero claro, él no captaba que era una excusa del mayor para poder verle todo el tiempo posible, porque Levi no iba a aceptar fuera de su cabeza que quería tener al estúpido intenso de Eren cerca, él estaba ayudando con su TOC y su ansiedad, además de que le llenaba de un sentimiento extraño que no iba a aceptar nunca.

Los primeros encuentros los hicieron en la biblioteca que había cerca a la estación del metro, que era más como una sala de estudio que otras cosas, pero claro, Levi no se sentía a gusto, estaba quemando la necesidad de tener a Eren solo para él. Así que el lunes de la segunda semana de vacaciones, Levi le dijo que mejor fuera a su departamento porque podrían trabajar mejor.

—¡Heicho! —exclamó Eren con emoción apenas llegó al departamento de Levi, entregándole una caja con pastelillos que había traído de su trabajo.

Levi le miró desde el escalón de madera sosteniendo la caja, sintiendo un calor en el pecho inexplicable, pues Eren había tomado la costumbre de volver a llamarle Heicho cuando estaban completamente solos y eso le hacía sentir extrañamente bien.

—Preparé algo de té de cebada frío para que te refresques, aunque tengo el aire encendido, así que está bien. —explicó el mayor con seriedad caminando a la sala de estar sentándose en el piso, frente a la mesita de té donde tenía todo para su sesión de estudios.

Eren agradeció y dejó caer su larguirucho cuerpo en el piso, apoyando su espalda en el sofá mientras miraba con atención a Levi, quien se veía más relajado que nunca, llevaba una camisa holgada blanca y pantalón de chándal gris, su cuerpo se veía más tranquilo y pudo ver sus manos, por primera vez notaba lo sanas que estaban, blancas como el resto de su piel, sus dedos largos, delicados, aunque su mano no era muy grande, la muñeca se veía pequeña y el largo hasta el codo se veía suave, se le apetecía tocar su piel, comprobar si era tan suave como parecía.

—¿Qué tanto miras, mocoso? —gruñó el bajito terminando de servir el té para ambos.

—Nada, pensaba que hoy no tengo ganas de trabajar, estoy cansado.

—No flojees, eres mi mejor estudiante, tienes que estar al nivel.

Eren al ser halagado, se sonrojó, hasta las orejas y sintió mucho calor en las mismas, por lo que se apresuró a tomar el vaso y beber del té en silencio, abochornado.

—Bueno, hemos trabajado mucho, sí deberíamos descansar un poco, sólo por hoy, mocoso insoportable.

Gruñó el mayor sacando un pastelillo de la caja comiendo con relajo mientras tomaba el control del televisor que estaba en la mesa y buscaba algo en esas plataformas de entretenimiento, sin siquiera tener en consideración los gustos de Eren, así que sólo puso la primera película recomendada y se subió al sofá siendo imitado por el menor.

Se entretuvo mucho con aquel filme, que ignoró a Eren a su lado, puso un brazo en el superior del sofá para acomodarse, teniendo la mano hacia atrás para evitar tocar a Eren. Pero un ronquido suave lo hizo girar el rostro, encontrándose con el menor completamente dormido, en una posición bastante incómoda, pues la cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás, el cabello largo sobre la cara y sus largas extremidades, esparramadas hacia abajo, en cualquier momento ese tonto iba a caerse.

Levi relamió sus labios nervioso, porque no podía dejar de ver el rostro relajado y despreocupado de Eren, sus labios entreabiertos, respiración tranquila y sus pestañas ¿siempre habían sido tan largas?

Elevó la mano que tenía en el superior del sofá y con cuidado quitó mechones del rostro de Eren, notando lo bonito que era, bastante atractivo, siempre supo que Eren iba a ser guapo cuando grande, pero nunca pensó sentirse atraído a él, ni siquiera estaba sintiéndose mal por tocar a otra persona.

—Heicho… me gusta. —susurró Eren girando el rostro y abriendo sus ojos con soñolencia, haciendo que Levi alejara su mano con brusquedad, halando con fuerza, pero sin querer, el mechón de cabello que aún sostenía. —No como profesor, ni como ídolo, me gusta como hombre.


	5. Chapter 5

Levi estaba en su cabeza prácticamente gritando que todo hubiera sido producto de su imaginación, porque claro, no estaba listo para eso, no estaba preparado para enfrentar eso, porque sus sentimientos hacia el insoportable Eren eran iguales y ¿qué ganaba diciéndole algo a ese tonto? No era capaz de tocarlo ni de complacerlo y pues era claro que Eren estaría necesitado de atención física, porque si era un crío mimado con buscar ser su centro de atención, no se lo podía imaginar.

—¿Tienes aire en la cabeza? ¿Qué mierda dices? —gruñó enojado Levi moviéndose hasta el extremo más alejado del sofá.

—No voy a tocarte, sólo lo dije medio dormido, pero es verdad, Levi Heicho, me gustas, como hombre. —la voz del menor estaba algo más despierta y ahora sí parecía consciente de lo que estaba diciendo.

Levi lo miró con enojo, con furia, no podía creerse que estuviese hablando de una forma tan despreocupada sobre su TOC, como si no tuviera necesidad de tocarle, y eso le enojaba porque él sí quería tocarlo, pero el pánico se estaba adueñando de cada fibra de su cuerpo a un nivel enfermizo y ahora más con esas declaraciones.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

—Sí. —respondió de forma mecánica presa del pánico, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error. —Bueno… no, realmente no.

La voz de Levi era siempre imperturbable, a pesar de estar colapsándose por dentro, había aprendido a controlar sus crisis de una forma que sabía no era la más adecuada, pero de momento le estaba funcionando, entonces podría vivir así.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—No te hagas el sabio, mocoso insoportable, estoy bien.

Las manos de Levi temblaban y aunque era muy leve, Eren podía notarlo con mucha facilidad, pues se había tomado el tiempo de buscar en internet, páginas confiables e inclusive a estudiantes de psicología sobre el comportamiento del mayor, y tenía un diagnóstico muy obvio, pero no quería mencionarlo, no iba a arruinar ese progreso por andar, nuevamente, de entrometido en cosas que ni siquiera le concernían.

Esperó con calma hasta que Levi se tranquilizó y su lenguaje corporal se vio más relajado, pero no quiso incordiarlo, por lo que se puso en pie con la intención de ir al otro lado de la casa en dirección a lo que sería la habitación del mayor, pero éste se paró con firmeza, bastante molesto.

—Un paso fuera de esta sala y te mato, Jaeger.

La voz de Levi, tan autoritaria, cargada de ira hicieron detener en seco a Eren, quien ya tenía la mano en la puerta para deslizarla y salir a la zona de entrada. Sintió miedo, pánico, pues nunca había visto a Levi usar ese tono, sí, siempre era grosero, solía ser mal hablado y violento, pero ahora estaba siendo brusco e iracundo, a un nivel indescriptible.

—Lo siento… —fue lo único que pudo decir, levantando las manos en señal de paz.

—Nunca, absolutamente nunca, mientras estés en mi casa, te muevas por ahí sin decirme a dónde vas.

Levi daba miedo, realmente parecía capaz de matarlo en ese momento, por lo que se desperdigó en disculpas durante mucho rato, hasta se ofreció en cocinar algo, pero Levi no quería que nada ni nadie ensuciase su departamento, así que lo impidió.

Jaeger pudo acostumbrarse a esto rápidamente, pues Levi insistía en trabajar en su departamento, precisamente porque podrían tener parte de esa privacidad que gozaban cuando trabajaban por horas en las pequeñas aulas de la universidad.

Aprendió a conocer las manías de Levi, que respondía siempre a los trancazos y no permitía que se hiciera en otros lugares de la sala, siempre tenía que usar la misma taza, el mismo vaso y la misma silla del comedor, cuando quería usar el baño, le seguía y le esperaba en el genkan. Sí, las manías de Levi eran bastante severas, pero ya no se limpiaba con tanta fuerza, aunque sí limpiaba mucho el departamento, lo que había llevado a Eren a la conclusión de que el mayor nunca recibía visitas y que su presencia hacía disparar la ansiedad de él.

—Oye, Levi… —preguntó un viernes que hacía mucho calor y no quería irse, porque la casa del mayor estaba fresca. —No recibes fácilmente a tus amigos aquí ¿eh?

—Tú estás aquí, mocoso entrometido. —respondió de forma seca mientras caminaba a la cocina con los vasos que habían usado en la tarde. —No necesito que nadie venga a visitarme, todo se vuelve peor.

Ackerman ya sabía la cantidad de cosas que el niño loco ese tenía en la cabeza, había hecho las mismas preguntas que su terapeuta y que los entrometidos de Hange y Erwin habían hecho, sabía que había investigado y había leído muchas notas de portales médicos y le había diagnosticado como su pareja de amigos lo habían hecho nada más al día siguiente de Hange haberle tocado la cara por accidente.

Sin embargo, esa respuesta había tomado por sorpresa a Eren, quien no se esperaba una confesión de su parte, Levi no solía hacer esas cosas, ni siquiera en medio de una poderosa crisis.

—¿Somos amigos?

—¿Y lo preguntas? Realmente tienes la cabeza llena de mierda. —escupió el mayor guardando los vasos luego de haberlos lavado.

—Es que…

—Es que una mierda, idiota, claro que somos amigos, no estarías en mi casa si fueras un simple alumno, mocoso estúpido.

La agresividad del bajito era una de las cosas que a Eren le encantaban de él, porque demostraba sus sentimientos tras un montón de insultos y palabras groseras sólo porque esa era su forma de ser, y para Jaeger era agradable, como en ese momento, admitiendo su amistad y cercanía de una forma tan bruta y agresiva pero que a él le hacía sentir bonito, porque su amor por ese maníaco de la limpieza estaba siendo día tras día más fuerte.

—¿Y esa cara de perro mojado? —volvió a gruñir sentándose al lado del menor que le miraba como en su propio mundo.

—¡Es que me gustas mucho, Levi heicho!

—Para con tus declaraciones, dan asco. —escupió el mayor mirando hacia otro lado, pues se había sentido abochornado por eso.

Y es que Eren, siendo inocente y estúpido como era, cada que podía se declaraba a su profesor y le soltaba palabras bonitas y consideradas, agarrándole con la guardia baja y abochornándole cada vez más, pues Eren no rechistaba con sus exigentes normas de limpieza, no buscaba tocarlo, aunque se le notaba a leguas, que, de poder, le saltaría encima; había cuidado no ensuciar mucho y limpiar cada que hacía algo.

_Deja de meterte en mi puta vida, mocoso idiota._

Cuando el verano terminó y las clases se reanudaron, la pareja continuó con sus trabajos de semillero, que cada vez era más de ellos hablando banalidades, o mejor, de Eren hablando sobre cualquier cosa y Levi escuchando con especial atención cada palabra y cada historia que contaba el menor, porque el mayor siempre cambiaba el tema cuando Jaeger de curioso intentaba sacarle algún tipo de información sobre su vida o sobre su TOC.

Los meses pasaban y ambos estaban en un nivel de confianza increíble, guardando muy bien la compostura en los ambientes académicos, pero siendo tan cercanos como Levi nunca lo había permitido con alguna persona en su vida.

Pasaban las tardes juntos y habían comenzado a mensajearse casi a diario, siendo casi siempre, mensajes efusivos empezados por el menor con escuetas y simples respuestas del mayor, pero que de alguna manera habían reforzado su relación de una forma en la que ninguno sabía cómo expresarlo.

El invierno llegó nuevamente a la super poblada capital nipona, sin embargo, con el gélido clima, todos tenían que seguir con sus actividades, pues aún faltaba un par de días para el inicio de las vacaciones de fin de año.

Levi salió de casa con calma, como siempre, yendo solo, pues los horarios de Eren eran diferentes, a pesar de haber escuchado sus ruegos por días de cambiar su horario para que pudieran estar juntos y hasta madrugar más sólo para que se fueran juntos, pero el bajito no iba a permitir eso por parte de Eren, era demasiado arriesgado y estúpido de su parte.

—¡Heicho!

La voz del menor le hizo girar, encontrándose con un Eren que estaba perfecto para atrapar una puta neumonía por haber salido así, seguía en pijama, pero parecía pijama de verano, por lo corto y delgado del pantalón que llevaba, una camisa que se veía bastante delgada y un abrigo largo pero que ni siquiera había cerrado, llevaba los pelos como un loco, señal de que se había despertado hacía muy poco.

—¡¿Estás mal de la cabeza?! ¡Mocoso de mierda! —le gritó molesto apenas estuvo frente a él, respirando con dificultad por haber corrido como un loco.

—Quería… quería entregarte algo. —jadeante y con las manos en las rodillas para apoyarse, elevó el rostro sonriéndole con dulzura al más bajo.

—¿Qué me vas a entregar? ¿una neumonía? Porque eso va a pasarte por salir así en estos climas.

El menor sacó del bolsillo interno de su abrigo una caja que se veía del tamaño de una libreta pequeña de apuntes escolares, pero algo más gruesa que una libreta. Levi se la arrebató con recelo, y la abrió.

Encontró allí un par de guantes negros de algodón, eran suaves y se veían bastante costosos, eso espantó al mayor.

—¿Cómo mierda pagaste esto, Jaeger? —gruñó cerrando la caja, con la intención de devolvérsela.

—Estoy haciendo monitorias y asesorías casi todo el tiempo, estoy ganando mucho con eso. —alardeó el de ojos verdes riendo un poco.

—No los necesito, gracias. —extendió la caja de vuelta a su dueño.

—Sí los necesitas, no usas guantes y la piel de tus manos es bastante delicada y más con este clima. —respondió Eren sin querer tomar la caja.

—Me los quedaré, pero eres un mocoso estúpido, tienes aún horas para dormir, ya lárgate. —gruñó dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar.

—¡Nos vemos en la tarde, Heicho!

—Muérete.

Enojado por toda esa situación, Levi guardó la caja en el bolso y se encaminó a la estación para iniciar su día como si el estúpido mocoso ese no hubiese alterado el orden de su día de una forma tan bestial.

Fue tanto su genio de mierda, mucho más de mierda que siempre, que sus colegas lo notaron nada más al llegar a la sala de maestros luego de su primera clase.

—Oye, enano ¿tuviste una noche sin sexo?

—¡Qué mierda te pasa estúpida cuatro ojos de mierda! —gritó exasperado viendo a la mujer huir entre estridentes carcajadas.

—Déjalo en paz, Hange. —suspiró el rubio mirando a Ackerman quien seguía mirando a la mujer bastante molesto, como si fuera a matarla en cualquier segundo.

—Pero Erwin, es muy divertido.

El rubio suspiró y volvió a su trabajo, no iba a defender a su novia cuando era ella la que comenzaba a fastidiar a Levi, sabiendo lo temperamental que era y que de por sí había llegado con el humor de perros a mil, si algo le pasaba a Hange, sería entera responsabilidad de ella por ser tan entrometida.

Levi por su parte, tras calmar su enojo injustificado a la loca que tenía como amiga y colega, tomó su bolso y sacó la caja, la abrió y detalló los guantes, tomándolos con cuidado, era cierto que los necesitaba, pero nunca los usaba, ni siquiera había comprado unos, porque era terco de cojones.

Se puso con cuidado uno solo de los guantes y sintió lo suaves que eran, lo bien que encajaban en su mano y la calidez que sentía en la delicada piel de la misma.

—¡¿Qué tienes ahí?! —la voz de Hange, que gritó a sus espaldas le tomó por sorpresa, le hizo levantar y tomar a la mujer del cuello de la camisa con fuerza, con la mano que tenía enguantada.

Levi era más bajo que la mujer, pero tenía la fuerza para sostenerla y golpearla si se le antojaba, y en ese momento estaba colérico, contenerse no parecía ser una opción viable, porque estaba harto.

—¡Levi! —gritó Erwin separándolos a ambos, evitando dentro de lo posible tener contacto físico con el más bajo. —Ve a tranquilizarte, y tú Hange, déjalo en paz, que la próxima vez dejo que te parta la cara. —sentenció antes de alejarse de ese par.

Ackerman, tomó sus cosas y se fue al aula donde tendría el encuentro con Eren, faltaban muchas horas, pero no podía estar en esa sala con sus compañeros, estaba demasiado molesto, avergonzado y sorprendido por todo lo de la mañana.

Se puso el otro guante, sintiendo el calor rodear sus lastimadas manos, que, aunque habían sanado mucho, la piel debido a la constante necesidad de lavarse las manos y las manías, además del contacto con químicos de limpieza, su piel nunca sanaba del todo. Era tan cómodo, pero sabía muy bien la razón de por qué le gustaban esos guantes y la sensación que estos generaban, era obvio, un regalo de Eren, por eso le gustaba la sensación, porque el calor que había en sus manos no era sólo por la tela, era por lo que el estúpido mocoso ese generaba en su cuerpo.

Sí, Levi quería a Eren, era obvio, más que un simple amigo o como alguien que lo conoció cuando era pequeño, sabía que sus sentimientos por el chico de ojos verdes se fortalecían día a día y luchaba por al menos intentar tomar su mano, pero genuinamente no podía hacerlo, la ansiedad y el sudor frío causado por los nervios, le impedía si quiera pensar en imaginarse tomando su mano.

—Heicho… —escuchó Levi a lo lejos, cuando en realidad Eren estaba de pie a su lado.

—Mocoso.

Fue parco, pero realmente estaba sorprendido, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? Muchas horas, perdido en sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos, que justo el estúpido que tenía a su lado, generaba de una forma muy agresiva en su cuerpo.

—Parecías ido, te llamé varias veces. —dijo él sentándose a su lado, conservando un poco la distancia para poder trabajar bien.

Levi no dijo nada, sólo dejó que el menor comenzara a parlotear sobre la cantidad de ideas que tenía para la ponencia de su trabajo, por primera vez, no lo estaba escuchando, en su mente, la voz de Eren sonaba como un gorgoteo, pero Levi no podía saber que decía, su atención estaba en la mano del menor, que descansaba sobre la mesa como apoyo, era la primera vez que la detallaba. La mano de Eren era grande y de dedos largos, claro, en proporción a su estatura de titán, se veía suave, quería comprobarlo, pero su TOC le hacía temblar.

Levantó su diestra, como hipnotizado por esa necesidad tan desesperada que tenía de contacto, y con cuidado la puso sobre la del menor, tomando todos sus dedos con un poco de desespero, haciendo que Eren le mirara espantado, pero sin rechazar el contacto, que únicamente los separaba por la tela del guante.

—He…

—No digas nada, mocoso.

Eren acató la orden, pero terco como era, movió su mano y la giró, para enlazar sus dedos con los del profesor y le miró con una sonrisa muy suave en su rostro.

Los ojos verdes de Jaeger brillaban con una fuerza que no podía describir de ninguna forma, y la sensación en su mano, a pesar de estar separado por una delgada tela, no sentía ansiedad, no sentía nervios y no quería correr a lavarse, su corazón latía con fuerza y con emoción, reflejando lo que sentía en ese momento, tan poderoso e intenso como nunca.

Jaeger no percibió rechazó del mayor y eso le hizo sentirse feliz, porque Levi llevaba los guantes que había comprado con el dinero conseguido de las asesorías que estaba llevando y había sido tomado de la mano por él, no cabía en su propio cuerpo de la felicidad, que quemaba por lanzársele encima, pero se contuvo de hacer eso y disfrutó de ese contacto, siendo correspondido en el enlace por el otro, que parecía no querer soltar su mano.

—Tengamos una cita.

Soltó Levi mirándole a los ojos, con una determinación tan poderosa que no podía escaparse siquiera de los grisáceos ojos. Eren estaba sorprendido porque nunca en su jodida vida había esperado ese tipo de propuesta, claro que había pensado en invitarlo a una cita, muchas veces, pero en su cabeza siempre estaba que sería rechazado por el hecho de que Levi no lo quería de otra forma que no fuera esa relación de casi hermanos que habían tenido en el pasado, relación que prácticamente no existía, porque había que ser sinceros, ellos no intentaron volver a ser lo que eran, simplemente volvieron a conocerse.


	6. Chapter 6

—¿A dónde quieres ir? —volvió a hablar Levi sacando a Eren de la ensoñación.

—Tenemos… muchas cosas pendientes aún, pero en navidad podemos tener una cita. —dijo el menor apretando la mano ajena con un poco de cuidado.

—¿Qué dices? Carla va a matarme si le robo a su bebé en navidad.

—No, mamá va a estar de acuerdo porque es tu cumpleaños también, quiero pasarla contigo.

Levi logró sentirse sorprendido nuevamente por el menor y aunque no creía que él hubiera olvidado su cumpleaños, no lo había mencionado nunca y pues eso le hacía olvidar esa fecha, pero ahora un leve rubor se posó en sus mejillas y Eren no lo pasó por alto, sin embargo, fue cauteloso al no señalarlo o sabía que arruinaría ese momento.

—Anda, vamos al parque de diversiones, pasemos la navidad juntos ¿sí? —insistió Eren levantando ambas manos unidas haciendo que el mayor se fijara en eso.

—Está bien mocoso, cita de navidad.

Así finalizó su conversación y su unión pues tras dejar lista la ponencia que tendría lugar en enero, decidieron que era mejor volver a casa. Esta vez Levi no fue al baño a lavarse, no deseaba sacarse los guantes, era cómodo llevarlos y se sentía protegido de alguna forma por Eren.

En el camino de regreso, justo al bajar de la estación, Levi siguió derecho, sorprendiendo a Eren pues ambos tenían la costumbre de detenerse en el baño de la estación para que el mayor fuese a lavarse las manos.

_Levi heicho está muy extraño…_

La mente de eren era un completo desastre, pues estaba intentando organizar en su mente ese patrón extraño de comportamientos, sería llegar a su casa y comenzar a investigar, como había tomado la costumbre de hacer.

—Eren, no nos veamos hasta nuestra cita ¿sí?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —se alertó el alto adelantando sus pasos para quedar frente al más bajo, caminando hacia atrás y poder mirar de frente a Levi quien no había cesado su marcha.

—Es una petición, no me voy a ir ni desaparecer, sólo… espera hasta el veinticinco, sólo son diez días.

—¿Hice algo que te molestara?

—Estás con la cabeza llena de mierda, mocoso. —gruñó molesto deteniéndose en el portal del complejo donde vivía. —Necesito… algo de tiempo solo.

Eren comprendió y tras devolver a su rostro esa sonrisa tonta e ingenua, asintió emocionado, despidiéndose con la mano antes de perderse entre las calles, dejando a Levi con un vacío en el pecho que le llenó de una poderosa ansiedad.

Se sentó en las escalas y se quitó los guantes, guardándolos con cuidado en su bolso y tras buscar en los bolsillos delanteros, encontró lo que buscaba, apretó la cajetilla de cigarros y el encendedor en su mano.

_Todo iba bien… ¿por qué me estoy sintiendo así?_

La mente del docente estaba hecha un caos, sus manos temblaban y no era por el frío de la calle, su ansiedad se había disparado a niveles irracionales, y quería, nuevamente, llorar, pero sabía que era incapaz de ello, ya ni siquiera lo planeaba como una posibilidad.

Y fumó, hasta que la cajetilla se hubo terminado y el olor a nicotina le quemaba las fosas nasales, la sensación del humo quemaba en sus ojos y le hacía sentir lleno de asco y culpa.

—¿Fumas así de enfermo siempre? ¿las personas con TOC pueden fumar así?

Ackerman elevó el rostro con fastidio, encontrándose con la mirada celeste de su compañero de trabajo, quien, estaba notoriamente preocupado por quien consideraba su amigo así este fuese un antipático y hermético de primera.

—¿Qué haces aquí Erwin? —escupió con desprecio apretando la cajetilla de cigarros llena de las colillas de estos en su mano, con furia.

—Te he visto con Jaeger…

—¡Vete a cagar! —gritó con furia lanzándole la cajetilla a su amigo.

—No vine para pedirte que lo dejes o algo, sea lo que tengan, estoy preocupado por ti, Levi. —la voz calmada del rubio calmó y espantó al mismo tiempo al de cabellos azabache, quien lo reflejó en su imperturbable mirada.

—Estoy bien, ahora lárgate.

—No, no te ves bien. —señaló con seriedad antes de relajar su expresión completamente para verse algo más jovial. —Vamos a hablar ¿no me invitas a tu departamento?

—No, habla aquí. —cortó Levi viendo como Erwin se sentaba a su lado.

Entre los dos hubo silencio, bastante incómodo y pesado, porque Levi estaba a nada de permitir que el rubio derribara sus muros sólo por tener la imperiosa necesidad de tener que hablar y desahogarse con alguien.

—Estas enamorado de Eren Jaeger, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué mierda aseveras esa tontería? —colérico como siempre quiso golpear a Erwin hasta el hartazgo.

—Se te nota, Levi te conozco desde que comenzaste a vivir en Londres, nunca has permitido que nadie se te acerque ni siquiera conmigo te has comportado así. —habló con calma el hombre mientras Levi molesto intentaba refutarlo, pero el rubio fue más rápido poniendo una mano frente a su rostro. —No tan rápido Ackerman, no te escudes en tu relación con la familia Jaeger, que es diferente, yo sé que es diferente.

—Pero… ¿cómo demonios?

—Tu dirección de emergencia sigue siendo la de los Jaeger, usa esas neuronas, que eres un puto genio para unas cosas, pero para otras estás mal de la puta cabeza.

—¿Y qué si me gusta el puto mocoso ese? ¿te duele? —las palabras cargadas de enojo y veneno hicieron reír al rubio, desconcertando a Levi.

—Para nada, pero quiero cuidarte, no vayas a forzarte a hacer cosas que te enloquezcan la ansiedad, porque quién sabe qué pasó y estás fumando como un loco y sabes eso como te pone.

—Si viniste a reprenderme, te puedes ir a la mierda.

Silencio, nuevamente entre ambos, porque claro Erwin se había quedado sin palabras, pues no quería seguir empeorando el genio de mierda del bajito, y Levi meditaba no saltar sobre su amigo y acabarle el rostro a golpes para que dejara de ser entrometido.

—Voy a tener una cita con él, el veinticinco… —soltó al aire luego de tranquilizarse.

—Es tu…

—No lo digas, él lo sabe… —la sorpresa de Erwin fue notoria por lo que Levi se vio en la obligación de explicar todo. —Cuando Kenny me abandonó fue la familia Jaeger quien me acogió, sin obligación de nada, Carla me vio aquí sentado, miserable como siempre y me llevó a su casa, desde eso, por aproximadamente ocho años no me dejó en paz, me hizo parte de su familia, y lo agradezco… —miró el cielo cargado de nubes por el invierno y suspiro antes de continuar. —Cuando quedó embarazada de Eren pensé que iba a echarme a la calle, pero no, me hizo sentir más amado que nunca, me cuidó tanto como a Eren y me permitió ser su hermano mayor… Era feliz, mucho, pero quería estudiar y apenas tuve la oportunidad me marché… le prometí volver, a ella y a Eren, pero no lo hice pronto como yo pensé que sería y la culpa me come el alma día tras día.

—¿Amas a Eren desde ese tiempo?

La pregunta tenía una respuesta obvia, pero a Levi le costaba asumirla con palabras, pero Erwin pudo entender, gracias al lenguaje corporal de su amigo.

—Cuando Eren estaba pequeño lo vi siempre como mi hermano pequeño, lo amaba por ser mi familia, lo seguí amando aun estando lejos, pero es como cuando pones un vaso sobre una vela, se apaga, pero el humo sofoca y ensucia el vaso, así me sentía cada día, ahogado y sucio… —se puso en pie y tomó la cajetilla que había lanzado antes. —Por eso comencé a fumar, a pesar de tener problemas de TOC, siempre ha sido una eterna batalla, pero me relaja la mente y el cuerpo, a pesar de que las consecuencias son terribles.

—¿Cómo cambió ese amor por Eren? Porque ya no lo amas como hermano…

—Cuando volví me lo crucé y casi inicia una pelea porque es un mocoso estúpido e imprudente. —gruñó alejándose por un momento para echar la caja en el tacho de basura. —Me encontré a Carla, y tiempo después me encontró aquí, fumando… era veinticinco de diciembre, me arrastró a su casa, en la cena, llegó Eren, fue incómodo porque sus padres lo avergonzaron con historias nuestras cuando estaba pequeño y luego dejé de verlo, por casi cuatro años hasta que ingresó a la universidad en primavera.

—Amor a primera vista ¿eh?

—Te equivocas Erwin, no, cuando vi su nombre en la lista, y su anotación de mejor puntaje, supe que sería una víctima divertida, pero él pareció obsesionarse conmigo y sus trabajos, joder, los trabajos de ese puto mocoso son maravillosos, no tengo que llenarlo de tinta roja y anotaciones, es maravilloso. —gruñó volviendo a molestarse. —Él ha mantenido el semillero vivo, todos los estudiantes abandonan luego del primer trabajo, Eren se quedó y eso nos permitió acercarnos al nivel que cada que puede, se me declara y es jodidamente problemático, porque yo no puedo ser sincero con él por miedo.

—Pero lo invitaste a tener una cita en tu cumpleaños. —razonó el rubio sonriendo con tranquilidad.

—Yo lo invité, pero él puso la fecha… precisamente por ser mi cumpleaños… y eso se siente malditamente confuso.

—Entonces el chico está al tanto de todo, te quiere y… ¿sabe sobre tu… problema?

—Sí, un día por error me tocó y fue horrible, desde eso procura no tocarme nunca, aunque se le nota que quiere saltarme encima, de hecho, me regaló unos guantes en la mañana, señalando la piel de mis manos y toda esa mierda. —volvió a pausar tras recordar todo ese día. —Le tomé la mano, cuando estábamos en la sala de estudio, llevaba los guantes puestos…

—Entonces yo no tengo nada de qué preocuparme, más que no quiero que vuelvas a fumar, te hace mal en todos los putos aspectos. —finalizó Erwin con una sonrisa cargada de tranquilidad. —Ve y te bañas, procura no lastimarte… sobre todo, espero seas feliz pronto.

Dicho esto, el rubio se marchó, con bastante tranquilidad, dejando a Levi con una extraña sensación de paz, era como haberse quitado un peso horrible de encima.

Vio a su amigo marcharse mientras esa ansiedad y necesidad de estregar su cuerpo con fuerza iba disminuyendo cada segundo.

Subió a su departamento y tras echar la ropa a lavar, se encerró en el baño, tomando, quizá, por primera vez en años, un baño tranquilo, sin frotarse con fuerza, sin culpa, sin ansiedad… estaba siendo libre de su TOC por primera vez en su vida.

Los días siguientes pasaron con calma, Eren respetó el espacio del mayor y Levi no se motivó a buscarle, pero lo extrañaba, su voz fastidiosa parloteando muchas cosas sin sentido, la forma en que movía sus manos, el gesto de su boca cuando algo no le gustaba y en especial sus ojos, lo expresivos que eran, lo mucho que brillaban cuando estaba emocionado y feliz, lo mucho que transmitían, su color verde era tan atractivo.

Suspiró dejándose caer en su pequeña cama mirando el techo con una ansiedad mezclada con nerviosismo, pero no sentía ganas de limpiar compulsivamente, tenía muchas ganas de ver a Eren, quemaba esa necesidad, pero tenía que ser firme, sólo faltaban horas.

_«Mocoso, nos vemos mañana en la estación Skytree a las 6»_

Fue el escueto mensaje que envió recibiendo de inmediato una cadena de mensajes a modo de reproche por parte del menor que parecía bastante indignado por ese cambio repentino en los planes, pues no había parque de diversiones cerca, pero Levi tenía otro plan.

_«Heicho»_

_«Dijimos parque de diversiones»_

_«Por allá no hay parques así»_

_«¿Por qué no vamos juntos?»_

Levi rió y negó un poco, aunque Eren evidentemente no le veía, pero se sentía bonito leer sus reclamos, casi podía sentir que lo estaba escuchando reclamarle de frente.

_«Nos veremos allá, no seas tonto.»_

Intercambiaron un par de mensajes más, situación que logró tranquilizar a Levi, porque casi podía sentir al menor cerca haciendo reclamos y morisquetas extrañas, debía admitir que, aunque Jaeger era un auténtico dolor en el culo, le gustaba mucho como le hacía sentir y amainar sus manías locas.

Tanto así, que logó dormirse bastante temprano y rápido, sin siquiera despedirse del alto, estaba tan relajado y tranquilo, que su mente se entregó al descanso rápidamente, pero el insistente sonido de su celular le arrancó de las manos de su preciado descanso, sin fijarse en quien estaba llamando contestó.

— _¡HEICHO!_ —la voz de Eren al otro lado de la línea le sobresaltó.

—¿Qué quieres mocoso? Es muy tarde.

— _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Levi heicho!_

Levi se quedó callado al escucharlo, girando su rostro hacia el reloj digital que tenía en la mesa de noche… 00:01 era lo que marcaba aquella pantalla y sintió el calor agolparse en su rostro, nunca había recibido esa clase de felicitación y eso le hacía sentir particularmente extraño.

— _¿Heicho?_

—Aquí estoy…

— _Es que no dijo nada y pensé que algo había pasado._ —habló con emoción aún, el menor.

—Me despertaste, mocoso de mierda.

— _Quería ser el primero en felicitarte, entonces, lo siento, pero no me arrepiento._

—Entonces no te disculpes, idiota.

— _Ya, ya, te dejo descansar, nos vemos en unas horas Levi, te quiero._

—Nos vemos, Eren. —soltó Levi a modo de despedida, sin embargo, no colgó, estando a la espera de que el otro lo hiciera. —Yo también… y gracias.

Dado su arranque loco de sinceridad, colgó rápidamente y se dejó caer en la cama, rojo hasta las orejas y con el corazón como una jodida máquina a toda velocidad, ahora sí que no sabía cómo darle la cara luego de eso.

El reloj marcaba las 16:30 y Levi estaba cagado de los nervios y de la ansiedad, había limpiado hacía mucho rato y en ese momento estaba volviendo a limpiar la cocina, buscando hacer tiempo para poder salir sólo en treinta minutos más.

Decidió salir antes, no aguantaba estar en su departamento esperando como un idiota por treinta minutos, así que se echó el bolso al hombro y salió a la calle.

Esa noche, Levi llevaba un pantalón negro de mezclilla, un buzo de cuello alto igualmente negro y un abrigo largo gris, llevaba también los guantes puestos, además de botines negros con un poco de tacón, porque sí, era bajo, y no quería verse tan enano al lado del titán ese.

Llegó a tiempo a la estación, apuró el paso para ir a por un pequeño encargo y molesto por las preguntas de la encargada, se paró en la salida que daba a toda la torre, sintiéndose incómodo por la cantidad de parejas que cruzaban de un lado a otro, compartiendo cosas de pareja, y eso le hacía sentir incómodo y ansioso.

Pero esa sensación desapareció cuando Eren con su poderoso 1.85 de estatura salió de la estación, vestido con unos gastados pantalones de mezclilla grises, buzo de franjas gruesas negras y blancas, una chaqueta gruesa y una bufanda que estaba seguro, había sido obra de Carla. Además de todo, llevaba el cabello suelto y eso logró hipnotizar, siempre estaba recogido en una fea coleta y hoy estaba suelto, algo despeinado, pero estaba bastante guapo.

—Levi, te ves bien. —dijo a modo de saludo con una sonrisa.

—Tú también, Eren. —respondió extendiendo su mano al menor, quién le miró confundido. —Tu mano, idiota.

—Pero la gente…

—Que te importe una mierda la gente, ¿qué han hecho todos estos desconocidos por ti? —Eren negó y Levi sonrió con supremacía. —Exacto, dame tu puta mano, y vámonos.

Obedientemente, Jaeger tomó la mano de Levi y permitió que éste la enlazara con la propia, comenzando a marcar el paso en medio de tanta gente, en su mayoría parejas, pues navidad solía ser una festividad para las parejas, lo que a Eren le calzaba perfecto, sin embargo, seguía sin entender qué clase de relación tenía con su profesor.

Fue arrastrado a un pequeño restaurante que parecía ser bastante hogareño y tradicional. El mayor indicó tener una reserva para los dos cosa que le sorprendió mientras eran guiados a una mesa algo apartada y sin tanto ruido de la calle.

—Pide lo que quieras Eren, es un lugar bastante agradable. —dijo el mayor sacándose el abrigo y poniendo los guantes con cuidado en la mesa.

—Oye Levi, ¿por qué quisiste venir aquí?

—Porque quiero una cita donde pueda estar contigo sin pánico a los gérmenes. —respondió mientras miraba la carta.

Eren se sonrojó violentamente hasta las orejas y clavó la mirada en el menú, mientras Levi reía un poco, pues había optado por elevar los ojos. Le gustaba ver el Eren cohibido y algo tímido, le gustaba provocarlo.

Pidieron la cena y comieron en medio de una pequeña plática, animada porque Levi se había atrevido a preguntar qué había hecho el menor en esos días y éste no tardó un segundo en comenzar a contarle sus cosas tontas como siempre, haciendo sonreír al más bajo, que bebía un té caliente, con el codo apoyado en la mesa y la cabeza recostada en la palma de su mano.

—… entonces le dije a Armin que te extrañaba mucho y él me golpeó porque dijo que era demasiado obvio.

—¿Me extrañaste, Eren?

—Mucho, Levi, mis manos quemaban porque tenía muchas ganas de llamarte, pero no quería interrumpir tu tiempo. —dijo él con nerviosismo.

—¿Sabes? Yo también te extrañé.

Levi quien había optado por tener una mejor posición, ahora con su brazo libre, extendió ésta con cuidado, y sin haber pensado nada, tomó la mano de Eren, sintiendo por primera vez su piel, era suave como había creído que era, sus dedos se sentían fríos, pero a la vez, el contacto le generaba una calidez en su pecho indescriptible.

La mano de Eren se sentía mucho más delgada que con el guante, y enlazar sus dedos le hizo sentir bien, era como, si a pesar de la diferencia de estaturas, sus manos encajaran perfectamente, aunque en el fondo su mano escocía y quería ir a lavarse por haber tocado a otra persona, no quería soltarlo.

—Levi tú…

—Sí, lo estoy haciendo, no me sueltes. —pidió con firmeza bebiendo los últimos sorbos del té.

Permanecieron así un rato hasta que Levi decidió que era momento de irse, pagó la cuenta y fue al baño, a lavarse las manos, sin embargo, sólo su mano derecha llevaba guante y la mano desnuda, la extendió a Eren, quien sin dudarlo tomó la mano de su profesor con emoción, pero cuidando no ser muy brusco.

Retomaron su camino, la torre debía estar llena de gente, pero Levi, que odiaba las grandes concentraciones de personas estaba decidido que allí quería llevarlo, pues tenía un regalo que deseaba darle de navidad.

—Levi ¿no te sientes mal? Digo… —elevó un poco ambas manos unidas.

—Claro que sí, quema, quiero huir. —expresó con seriedad, pero apenas vio las intenciones del menor de soltarle, apretó el agarre. —Pero quiero hacerlo.

Eso no dejó a Eren muy convencido, pero es que Levi no quería decir nada más, porque eso arruinaría la vergüenza que pasaría más adelante, así que sólo caminó casi apurado a la torre, pagó la entrada y subió con el menor al elevador.

Estaba atestado de gente, y el pequeño cubículo le generaba claustrofobia por la cantidad de gente, gérmenes, suciedad, estaba a dos segundos de un ataque de ansiedad, ataque que fue previsto por Eren, quien le apretó la mano obligando a mirarle, el mensaje en sus ojos era claro _“Estoy aquí”_ y eso, como si fuera un poderoso relajante, lo tranquilizó y pudo respirar con un poco más de normalidad hasta que salieron del elevador.

Caminaron por el eterno pasillo que rodeaba la torre, visualizando la hermosa y luminosa ciudad de Tokio, deteniéndose para que Eren pudiera sacar fotos con el móvil.

—Saquémonos una foto, Levi. —pidió Eren quien estaba casi apoyado en el vidrio mientras que Levi le observaba desde atrás, guardando el otro guante en su bolso, quedando así con las manos desnudas.

—No me gustan las fotografías, Eren.

—Por favor. —la súplica y la cara de perrito mojado, terminaron por hacer ceder al mayor, quien se acercó a Eren para la foto.

La foto quedó bastante bonita, Eren se había inclinado un poco para quedar algo más cerca a Levi. La sonrisa del menor era radiante sus ojos eran brillantes y había despejado su rostro de su liso cabello antes de la foto, entonces la foto podía apreciarse bien su rostro pulido y atractivo; por su parte Levi estaba con su cara seria y amargada de siempre, pero sus ojos grises se veían mucho más claros y brillantes, era claro que estaba feliz.

El menor, rápidamente envió la foto al chat con Levi, pues quería que ese recuerdo lo tuviesen ambos.

El bajito arrastró a Eren a las bancas al otro lado del ventanal, contra la pared y se sentó allí, obligando al menor a sentarse a su lado, prácticamente al frente, pues Levi se había girado para quedar de frente a Eren, con su bolso en frente y ambas manos sobre él.

—Ni se te ocurra interrumpirme, mocoso de mierda. —inició a hablar mirando al menor quien asintió levemente. —Esto es una mierda muy difícil para mí, pero es momento de arriesgarme y dejar de ser un puto cobarde.

Hizo una pausa bastante corta, mientras sacaba del bolso una caja bastante pequeña y la apretaba entre sus manos, sintiéndolas temblar un poco por los nervios que estaban en su cuerpo.

—Nunca he tenido pareja, porque este TOC lo tengo desde que soy niño, sólo he tenido relaciones sexuales esporádicas en tanto podía manejar mi problema yo solo, pero con el tiempo eso fue volviéndose peor día a día y aunque Erwin estaba conmigo, yo no me sentía cómodo… mi madre me odió siempre hasta que se murió, nunca conocí a mi padre y Kenny, mi tío, me dejó solo… fue ahí cuando tu familia me acogió… —hizo una pausa pues el nudo en su garganta se sentía cada vez peor y el temblor en su cuerpo era notorio. —Te amé desde que fuiste muy pequeño, eras como mi hermano y tus padres se convirtieron en mi familia, pero no lo eran y yo no quería seguir siendo un problema…

» Entonces me marché a estudiar a Londres, gracias a una beca, el día de hoy la culpa me quema, el remordimiento no me deja dormir, porque hice sufrir a Carla, a Grisha y principalmente a ti…

Volvió a pausar y miró a Eren, quien no entendía el porqué de toda esa declaración, pero tampoco se atrevía a cortar las palabras del mayor, porque sentía que para él esto era extremadamente importante y complicado al mismo tiempo, entonces le sonrió con suavidad, indicándole que podía tomarse su tiempo.

—Entonces regresé, no quería buscar a los Jaeger, no tenía la cara para hacerlo, pero el destino es una mierda y nos unió de nuevo, pero yo no me sentía en la capacidad de volver a la familia como un hijo, porque ya no me sentía parte de su mundo, por eso, luego de esa charla incómoda con pastel me alejé de nuevo… Mi TOC empeoró y sólo pude refugiarme en el ejercicio. —volvió a apretar la cajita queriendo abrirla, pero aún faltaba un poco. —Entraste a la universidad y primero te vi como comidilla para el semestre, pero me sorprendiste cada día, y me enamoré cada día de cada cosita tuya que conocía… cuando fui consciente ya era demasiado tarde…

Justo en ese momento abrió la cajita, con el contenido hacia él, y pudo notar los dos anillos, sencillos y delgados, en plata, cada uno con el nombre del otro y aunque era una cursilería, estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse por ese puto mocoso de mierda que tenía su vida vuelta una locura.

—Esto es una putada cursi, pero te dije que debería importarte una mierda la gente, entonces a mí me importa una mierda la gente. —giró la cajita entre sus manos y le mostró el contenido. —No sé qué tanto pueda unirnos una mierda como esta, pero sólo le hice caso a la tonta del local.

Levi tomó el anillo con su nombre y lo puso en el dedo anular izquierdo del menor, bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada de este, sintiéndose ligeramente incómodo, claro, era la primera vez que hacía una putada de esas y si al mocoso no le gustaba, tendría que huir a otro planeta.

—Levi heicho… —susurró tomando el otro anillo y tomando la mano izquierda del otro y con cuidado, deslizó el anillo. —Yo no he tenido nunca relaciones de algún tipo, pero estoy seguro de que te amo y de que quiero estar a tu lado.

Sus rostros se acercaron tras estarse mirando a los ojos con una intensidad que no habían experimentado. Levi elevó ambas manos al rostro de Eren y lo acunó entre sus manos, le miró con detenimiento, acariciando sus mejillas con los pulgares.

Levi no lo meditó más lo besó, un choque simple, que le hizo sentir náuseas, pero a la vez su corazón latió con fuerza y quería besarlo más, sentirlo más. El menor completamente sorprendido quiso separarse, pero su cuerpo no reaccionó, porque ese beso que tanto había anhelado se sentía mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado en cualquier otro momento.

Llevó sus manos a la cintura del más bajo y le atrajo a su cuerpo, abrazándole de forma protectora, correspondiendo al beso, sin ser muy invasivo, sintiendo como Levi cedía y se aferraba a la chaqueta del menor con fuerza. Las náuseas habían desaparecido completamente y se había entregado a ese roce que estaba llenando su cuerpo de hormigueos y ansiedad…

Ahora ambos eran adictos el uno del otro.

Levi, sintiendo el poderoso ardor en sus ojos, continuó entregándose al beso, a pesar de sentir sus mejillas húmedas, y fue ahí, cuando reconoció que estaba, después de años, casi toda su vida, llorando, llorando porque estaba feliz y estaba sintiéndose amado, así fuese de un mocoso tonto.

Cuando se separaron, con las mejillas arreboladas y algo jadeantes, Eren notó los labios hinchados del profesor y robó un pequeño besito, recibiendo una maldición del otro, pero no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad, nunca en su vida había llegado a sentir eso, tenía que disfrutarlo al máximo.

—Levi, yo también te tengo algo. —tratando de ignorar el hecho de que Levi seguía llorando.

Se apresuró a decir el alto tomando su bolso y sacando de allí una caja un poco más grande que la de los anillos, estaba forrada en papel verde, que parecía el color de sus ojos y un pequeño listón plateado, que en la loca mente de Levi pareció el contraste de sus ojos y eso le hizo sentir bonito.

Tomó la caja, en medio de lágrimas, lágrimas que no podía ni sabía cómo contener, no estaba acostumbrado. Quitó el listón y el papel con cuidado, no quería dañarlo, porque era importante para él, cada cosa que el menor le daba.

Encontró la caja en dos divisiones, viendo, en la división superior un pedazo de tela, por lo que dejó la cajita sobre su bolso y tomó la tela, encontrándose con un pañuelo blanco de bolsillo, con unos bordados, algo irregulares, pero bastante bonitos y su nombre bordado en letras verdes. Lo volvió a poner con cuidado para luego ver la otra división donde había una bolsita de tela, la cual tomó y abrió con cuidado, encontrándose con una manilla de cuero trenzado y una placa pequeña de plata que decía _“HEICHO”_. Levi lloró mucho más, en silencio, mientras se ponía la manilla y la ajustaba a su pequeña muñeca.

—Mamá me ayudó, pero yo lo hice todo.

—Eres un idiota. —gruñó mirándole con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. —Te quiero tanto… no, yo no sólo te quiero, mocoso, te amo.

—Levi… —susurró siendo Eren quien tenía ganas de llorar. —También te amo.

Levi atrajo a Eren hacia su cuerpo y se abrazaron, llorando ambos en silencio, sintiéndose el uno al otro, reconociéndose, y amándose el uno al otro como si fueren a ser separados en cualquier momento, pero es que ninguno antes había experimentado un sentimiento tan fuerte, tan puro y tan loco, necesitaban acostumbrarse, lo importante es que ya sabían lo que sentían.

De vuelta a casa, ahora en el barrio en el que ambos vivían, ambos con las manos enlazadas, caminaban por las solitarias calles, siendo acompañados del viento y de las luces de la calle.

—Oye, Heicho, tengo una duda ¿qué se sintió besarme la primera vez? —preguntó de forma divertida el menor, ganándose un puño en el brazo por parte del otro.

—Tuve náuseas al principio… —respondió con sinceridad. —Pero sabes las razón, luego cambió y hasta lloré así que cállate.

—¿Por qué lloraste?

—No sé, nunca en mi vida había llorado, no al menos desde que tengo consciencia.

Eren pareció sorprendido de aquello, nunca había conocido a alguien que no llorase y que el mayor hubiese estallado en ese momento, aunque tuvo miedo de hacer algo mal, la sonrisa en su rostro mientras lloraba le daba a entender que no era malo y que no podía controlarlo, sentía que podía estar recogiendo los pedacitos de Levi uno por uno para pegarlos y sanar todo ese dolor que sabía que el mayor tenía.

—Hasta mañana, Levi. —se despidió Eren cuando estaban en el acceso al complejo donde el mayor vivía, pero éste no quiso soltar su mano.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche. —pidió con severidad a pesar de reconocer que le daba ansiedad hacer esa propuesta.

—Pero ¿está bien eso? —preguntó algo dudoso el alto.

—Sí, es mi casa, así que sí.

—¿Y si mamá…?

—La llamas y le dices que te quedas conmigo porque me amas.

Fue la forma en la que el mayor terminó el tema mientras lo arrastraba escaleras arriba hacia el departamento.

Se sacaron los zapatos en el genkan y allí Levi por fin soltó a Eren, y fue a la cocina a poner agua para hacer un poco de té chai para ambos y poder entrar un poco en calor. Eren lo siguió y se apoyó en la barra de la cocina y le miraba con atención.

—¿Dónde se supone que voy a dormir?

—Conmigo, sólo tengo una cama, idiota, entonces tienes que compartir cama conmigo.

Respondió Levi como si ello fuese obvio mientras servía el té en dos tazas, bajo la inquieta mirada, inclusive bajo ese ambiente tan extraño bebieron el té mientras la calefacción hacía efecto en la habitación.

—Me voy a bañar primero, luego buscaré algo de ropa para que puedas dormir, tengo algunas prendas grandes, no esperaba que mi novio fuera un titán de casi dos metros. —habló con sinceridad Levi mientras programaba la tina desde la cocina y lavaba su taza.

—¿Novio?

—Está comprobado tienes la inteligencia de un gusano. —escupió Levi negando con la cabeza. —No te declaré mi puñetero amor para que seamos profesor y estudiante, además tenemos anillos de pareja, eres estúpido Eren.

Desapareció de la habitación, en dirección a ese lado del departamento que tenía siempre prohibido cruzar, pero ese día iba a cruzarlo y eso le había puesto los nervios de puntas.

Caminó con cuidado saliendo del sector de la cocina y sala de estar hacia las habitaciones, estando nervioso, quedándose de pie en medio de las tres puertas, sabía que la de enfrente correspondía a la zona de ropas y bañera, pero no sabía cuál era la habitación, hasta que Levi salió de la de la izquierda, deslizando la puerta con cuidado dejándola abierta.

—Puedes ponerte cómodo, no es una mansión, pero podremos descansar bien, intenta no hacer un desastre o voy a ponerme como un loco.

Eren asintió viendo a Levi perderse en la puerta de enfrente, cerrando la puerta a su espalda, por lo que entró al cuarto ajeno.

Era muy sencillo, sólo la cama contra la pared que era pequeña sí, pero creía que los dos cabrían bien, el armario frente a los pies de la cama y una mesita de noche con un reloj, no había mucho tampoco, pero estaba agradecido, se sentía cómodo.

Avisó a su madre y se sentó en la cama, dejando sus pertenencias con cuidado en el piso al lado de la mesita de noche, doblando la bufanda y la chaqueta; nunca era tan organizado, pero no iba a generarle un ataque al mayor, quería ser lo más cuidadoso posible.

—Ve a bañarte, dejé el ofuro preparado para ti. —anunció Levi, quien salía con un cómodo pijama de invierno y una toalla secando sus cabellos. —Te dejaré algo de ropa sobre la secadora en un momento.

Eren agradeció poniéndose en pie, dejando su ropa en la secadora, sobre ésta, mientras ingresaba a bañarse.

No tardó mucho, sólo salió, encontrándose con ropa sobre el electrodoméstico, tal como había indicado el mayor, se vistió con un pantalón de chándal, que le quedaba algo corto, pero que agradecía que le quedara de cintura, por el resorte, la camisa era ancha, a él le quedaba algo grande, seguramente Levi se vería muy pequeño en esa prenda y de alguna forma, le causó ternura aquella imagen mental.

Volvió al cuarto y encontró a Levi leyendo con calma el libro que había visto en la mesita de noche, estaba sentado en la cama, con la espalda recostada en la pared, elevó la mirada al sentirlo llegar.

—Algo corto el pantalón, pero vas a dormir cómodo. —indicó palmeando a su lado, dejando el libro en la mesa de noche.

Jaeger se acercó temeroso y se sentó en la cama, tenso, nervioso. Tanto que la mano de Levi le hizo saltar un poco.

—Levi tú y yo vamos a… —la insinuación estaba clara y el mayor sólo elevó una de sus cejas y le golpeó.

—No te creas con tanta suerte, Jaeger. —dijo antes de acomodarse en la cama, bajo las mantas. —Vamos a dormir.

Eren avergonzado por sus insinuaciones erróneas, apagó la luz y se acomodó al lado de Levi, quien le miró fijamente, aunque no había mucha luz en el cuarto, más que la que entraba por la ventana al lado de la cama, Eren podía ver bien los ojos del más bajo.

—Buenas noches, Eren.

—Buenas noches, heicho.


	7. Chapter 7

La reanudación de clases no tuvo contratiempos, todo parecía estar muy normal dentro de la universidad, pero los amigos de Eren sabía que había algo diferente en él, era demasiado obvio.

Levi nunca había hablado de esconder su relación, ni siquiera había dado indicios de quererlo, pero Eren se había montado en un drama increíblemente loco de no decirle a sus amigos, porque no quería que ellos se entrometieran en su relación.

—Eren ¿vas a decirnos por qué estás llevando un anillo de pareja?

La pregunta recibida por una chica rubia, bastante pequeña quien se había parado frente a Eren, que estaba sentado con la mirada perdida, jugueteando con el anillo que descansaba en su dedo anular.

—¿Eh? —Eren miró a su amiga, quien volvió a apuntar al anillo con el que jugueteaba en su mano. —Yo… yo…

—¿Con quién estás saliendo?

Su círculo estaba curioso, emocionado, y en busca de respuestas, porque claro, su amigo nunca había demostrado interés por nadie, siempre era él, su amor por la literatura y buscando problemas por cualquier cosa, sólo había demostrado un interés muy extraño por su profesor de literatura.

—Oye, mocoso, dijiste que íbamos a almorzar juntos, ¿ya no cumples tu promesa?

La presencia de Levi ante el grupo de amigos logró generar sorpresa en el alto, porque si bien no lo había olvidado, no pensaba que Levi viniera directamente a buscarle y eso inmediatamente le tensó.

—¡Levi! —exclamó Eren poniéndose en pie.

—Profesor Ackerman, Eren. —corrigió Armin dándole un ligero codazo, sintiendo lo raro de esa situación y de esa atmósfera.

—¿Vas a venir o no? No tengo todo el día, mocoso. —gruñó Levi mirando con el ceño fruncido al alto, que se veía nervioso.

—Ah, sí… —fue lo único que dijo.

El bajito sacó la zurda de su abrigo y tomó la mano derecha del alto y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la cafetería.

Eren escuchó el jadeo de sorpresa de sus amigos, y no era porque Levi lo estuviese arrastrando y le hubiese tomado por la muñeca con la mano descubierta, sus amigos no sabían eso, habían notado el anillo plateado en el anular del docente, igual al que reposaba en su zurda, él los miró suplicante, pidiendo con la mirada que no fueran a hacer un escándalo.

—¿Qué te dije mocoso? Que te importe una mierda la puta gente. —dijo Ackerman enlazando su mano con la del menor.

Y es que Levi había prácticamente hecho un avance enorme, pues ya no dudaba en tocarle la mano, ni siquiera llevaba los guantes, tomaba su mano sin temor, sin dudar y ya ni siquiera sudaba y eso, aunque llenaba de gusto a Eren, le asustaba porque Levi no reparaba en reclamarle si se tardaba o si incumplía algo que había prometido.

—Por lo que vi, tus amigos aún no saben, eres estúpido para todo menos para las cosas relacionadas con la universidad. —rió Levi soltando a Eren cerca a la barra de la cafetería. —¿Quieres algo en específico? Yo invito.

—¿Por qué siempre invitas?

—Porque me da la puta gana, Eren. —escupió molesto haciendo la respectiva fila. —¿Quieres algo o no?

—Udon, me gusta el udon.

Ackerman asintió y le pidió a Eren que fuese a sentarse, quien obedeció sin chistar.

Y es que Levi no era el más cursi y dulce de los novios, solía ser brusco y algo violento al momento de decir las cosas, pero era bastante atento y cuidaba todo lo que su trastorno le permitía y eso, de alguna forma hacía sentir bien a Eren.

—¿Vas a decirnos qué tienes con el profesor Ackerman? —la inoportuna aparición del grupo de amigos del menor molestó notoriamente a Levi.

—¿Acaso los idiotas de tus amigos no entienden el significado de espacio personal? —el mayor estaba molesto, mirando fijamente a Eren que no sabía qué hacer.

—Sólo tenemos dudas, profesor Ackerman, ya que Eren no las resuelve ¿podría usted hacerlo?

—¡Ymir!

—Claro que puedo resolverles la puta duda. —escupió Levi dejando los palillos de lado, mirando a su pareja, el pánico en los ojos verdes de Eren era palpable y la ansiedad de respuesta del grupo mucho más. —Estamos saliendo desde navidad oficialmente ¿felices?

—Pero usted es un profesor y Eren un estudiante. —reprochó Armin sorprendido con la respuesta.

—¿Y? ¿Dónde dice que un profesor y un estudiante que ciertamente es mayor de edad, no pueden salir? —la forma retadora en la que Levi respondía, evidenciaba que no estaba muy contento con la intromisión de esos mocosos.

—Levi… —susurró Eren algo nervioso, pues la visión que tenía de su pareja, furioso, a punto de matar a alguien le asustaba. —Chicos, les contaré luego, si quieren, pero ahora por favor, váyanse.

Los amigos de Eren protestaban, pero al final lograron marcharse bajo las palabras de Armin, quien de forma pacífica intentaba tranquilizar toda esa terrible situación entre el grupo y la pareja, pues había notado la disconformidad en Levi, ya luego entenderían la situación de su amigo, por el momento estaba mejor dejarlos solos.

—Levi yo…

—No te vayas a disculpar, mocoso tonto. —interrumpió de inmediato el mayor, quien había retomado su comida.

—Estás temblando, te sientes mal.

—No seas entrometido.

Levi se sintió incómodo, claro, esa intromisión le sentaba mal, no socializaba con los estudiantes, no conversaba con nadie y comenzaba a sentirse sucio y ansioso, el saber que Eren lo tenía entre ceja y ceja, conociendo su comportamiento de una forma, al parecer tan clara, le hacía sentir peor.

Terminaron de comer en un silencio incómodo, Eren llevó los platos en lo que Levi huyó al baño. Donde el menor lo encontró lavándose hasta los codos con desespero, pero no se atrevió a entrometerse más, por el contrario, le dejó su espacio hasta que salió del baño. Jaeger apenas vio fuera a su novio, se acercó a él, poniéndose frente a él.

—Levi… —susurró el menor abriendo sus brazos invitándole a un abrazo.

El bajito le miró, fijamente, como si esperase alguna otra palabra por parte de su pareja, pero supo que no era necesario hacerlo, suspiró, y accedió a la petición de él, abrazándole por la cintura con fuerza, aferrándose como nunca se había aferrado a alguien en su vida.

No lloró, simplemente se dejó llenar de esa calidez y de la tranquilidad que emanaba Eren cuando estaba dispuesto a entregarle todo su amor y su cariño, estaba complacido de tenerle a su lado y permitirse rodear de alguien que le amase tanto como el alto lo hacía.

—Mocoso tonto. —el alto sonrió tomando el rostro ajeno con ambas manos y le dio un besito muy suave en los labios.

—Te quiero, heicho. —susurró muy bajito haciendo gruñir al mayor.

El viernes en la tarde, el día de la ponencia, Eren estaba sentado en el camerino del teatro, nervioso, con las manos heladas y temblorosas, las náuseas estaban a punto de hacerle volver loco. Levi bebía té, tranquilo, pues estaba acostumbrado a las presentaciones públicas y a las exposiciones, pero Jaeger se iba a vomitar en cualquier segundo.

Estaban ambos elegantes, con trajes impecables, Eren llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta bastante pulcra, nada como esa coleta fea desorganizada que siempre llevaba.

—Te ves bastante bien así vestido. —halagó el mayor mirando a su pareja que movía uno de sus pies con ansiedad.

—Me voy a vomitar, heicho. —susurró el otro haciendo reír al mayor.

—No ensucies tu traje, a Carla le costó toda la vida conseguirlo, a mí, convencerte que te lo pusieras, no arruines nuestro trabajo. —bromeó Ackerman, quien se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano con suavidad. —No vas a estar solo, Eren, no voy a dejarte solo.

Esas palabras fueron como la recarga de energía que necesitó, pues Levi de alguna manera le hacía sentir mucho mejor, más a gusto, más feliz y porque ahora el mayor se atrevía a tocarle, le permitía abrazarle y compartir pequeños momentos de contacto, que sabía que no podían gozar otras personas.

Presentación exitosa, en un teatro lleno, sus padres, sus amigos, compañeros y mucha gente de la universidad, hasta ese ridículo aquelarre de locas fans de Levi habían asistido, todos sorprendidos, porque claro, de Levi lo esperaban, pero Eren no tenía la pinta de ser un estudiante que diera la talla de trabajar tan bien con el dictador Ackerman y que hubiera hecho semejante trabajo con el profesor era de admirar.

—¡Eren! ¡Levi! —la señora Jaeger corría a ellos con lágrimas en los ojos, subiéndose al escenario para poder encontrarse con la pareja. —Yo sabía que mi niño era un niño muy inteligente, pero no sabía que eras tan bueno Levi, estoy orgullosa de tenerlos como mis hijos.

—Levi muchacho, excelente trabajo con Eren, los felicito. —anunció Grisha, mientras la mujer abrazaba a la pareja.

—Gracias señores Jaeger, Eren resultó ser un gran estudiante. —dijo Ackerman librándose del abrazo de la mujer con algo de dificultad.

—Tú también eres muy bueno, Levi, me haces sentir orgullosa. —la mujer se separó de su hijo biológico y miró al bajito con los ojos cargados de un amor que él no había experimentado nunca.

—Mamá, creo que incomodas a Levi. —susurró Eren poniendo una mano sobre uno de los hombros de la mujer.

—Él también es como mi hijo, Eren, estoy orgulloso de sus logros, tanto como de los tuyos.

—Carla… —habló Levi haciéndose al lado de Eren y tomando su mano con seguridad. —Eren y yo estamos saliendo desde navidad.

—Ah, lo sé. —respondió con simpleza la mujer y rió ante la sorpresa evidente de la pareja. —Tienen anillos de pareja que cuidaron en cambiar de ubicación en la presentación, pero apenas todos se fueron acomodaron en sus anulares, además, son mis hijos, ¿creen que no me voy a dar cuenta? Levi, no te di a luz, pero eres mi hijo a pesar de todo, te conozco, aunque no creas, por lo que me da gusto que puedas tomar la mano de Eren sin tener que huir a lavarte.

—Mamá, tú…

—Yo también lo noté, Eren. —habló Grisha que sonreía con tranquilidad. —Se nota que se quieren, estoy seguro que Levi cuidará bien de ti, niño travieso, y tú también cuidarás bien de Levi. —la voz del hombre era bastante tranquila, y cargada de un amor tan puro que dejaba sorprendidos a la pareja pues el hombre nunca había mostrado ese tipo de sentimientos. —No encuentro mejor persona para encomendar a mi hijo Eren que a mi otro hijo, Levi.

El extraño ambiente familiar, hizo sentir a Levi cómodo, como si realmente perteneciera a esa familia que le había acogido cuando apenas estaba empezando a ser un adolescente, el sentimiento de su pecho era cálido, agradable, se sentía bien.

Febrero llegó y con ello la presión de San Valentín y eso había estresado a Eren a un nivel en que no sabía cómo expresarlo, porque sabía muy bien que el 14 de febrero era fecha para las chicas, para éstas dar chocolates y regalos, pero Levi era un hombre ¿cómo hacían las parejas homosexuales en esa fecha?

—Historia… —llamó Eren a su amiga, quien estaba distraída mirando en dirección a la cancha de voleibol donde su pareja estaba jugando.

—Dime Eren. —dijo esta sin dejar de mirar a la castaña.

—Ymir y tú llevan saliendo mucho tiempo y pues… —suspiró Eren algo avergonzado —San Valentín es en unos días y quería saber cómo hacían ustedes para regalarse cosas en esta fecha, considerando que son chicas.

—¿Pensando en regalarle algo al profesor Ackerman? —preguntó la curiosa Historia mirándole con sus ojos verdeazulados llenos de un brillo de emoción.

—Sí… Digo, no sé si a él le guste, pero quiero regalarle algo. —habló con algo de prisa el alto mirando a su amiga.

—En San Valentín suelo regalarle yo a Ymir, porque ella es un poco más… seria en esos aspectos y a mí me gusta mucho ser detallista con ella, el 14 de marzo es ella quien me retribuye, así es como lo hacemos, quizá con el profesor sea igual. —explicó la pequeña rubia, retomando la mirada a su novia.

—Pero ¿y si le parece demasiado cursi?

—Eren, el profesor usa a diario los guantes que le diste y nunca se quita el anillo ni la manilla que le diste, ese hombre es un seco y apático, pero usa siempre lo que tú le has dado ¿te parece que no le va a gustar?

—Quiero hacerle algo que realmente le guste. —susurró Jaeger mirando el anillo que descansaba en su muñeca.

—¿Qué le gusta?

—La limpieza y el té, le gusta mucho beber té, sabe mucho de eso.

—Entonces deberías ir a una casa de té, pedir que te ayuden con algunas infusiones especiales, algún detalle que sea muy típico de él, no hagas algo que quizá no le guste, aunque… —la rubia volvió su mirada a su amigo y le sonrió con dulzura. —Ese hombre te ama tanto que podrías darle algo que genuinamente no le guste y va a aceptarlo así sea a regañadientes sólo porque el regalo es tuyo, Eren, no te mortifiques tanto, dale algo con amor.

Como si las palabras de Historia se trataran de una revelación, supo qué podría regalarle a pesar de no haber hablado con el mayor sobre San Valentín, y ni siquiera sabía si a él le gustaba esa festividad y él qué pensaba al respecto, pero para el Jaeger era importante pues era la primera vez que prepararía algo para alguien que realmente le gustaba y que amaba, quería hacer algo bonito y significativo para el otro.


	8. Chapter 8

Viernes de San Valentín, la universidad se encontraba bastante animada, con decoraciones y proyectos, además de chicas en los casilleros de los chicos a los que pretendían hacer algún regalo.

—Jaeger-senpai… —dijo una chica pequeña que se había parado tras el alto, haciéndole girar algo asustado por la inesperada presencia. —Son para ti, por San Valentín. —expresó la chica extendiendo una cajita rosa donde seguramente había chocolates.

—Yo… lo siento, ya estoy saliendo con alguien. —rechazó Eren mirando la cara de tristeza de la chica.

—No importa, los hice para ti. —insistió la pequeña agachando la cabeza algo avergonzada.

—Te ha dicho que no, ¿necesitas otro idioma para entenderlo?

—¡Profesor Ackerman! Yo… lo siento. —exclamó la chica quien huyó.

—Debes rechazar con más firmeza, luego van a creer que tienen una oportunidad y no voy a dejar que una niña tonta se robe a mi mejor alumno. —gruñó Levi comenzando a caminar al aula de maestros.

—¡Levi! —exclamó Eren caminando tras su pareja hasta llegar a su lado. —A ti te necesitaba, es viernes, ¿quieres hacer algo cuando termines tus clases? —invitó el menor mientras caminaba.

—¿Me estás invitando a una cita? —Ackerman elevó una de sus delgadas cejas mirando a Eren quien se veía bastante seguro.

—Pues algo así, no podemos ir a algún lugar del centro, todo va a estar muy lleno de gente, pero te tengo un regalo, entonces quiero que tengamos una cita improvisada. —expresó Eren deteniéndose en la entrada de la sala de maestros donde Levi igualmente se había detenido.

—Jodida mierda, estoy harto de lo mismo cada año.

Ackerman gruñía al ver varias chicas en la sala y desde la puerta su escritorio lleno de cajitas de diferentes tamaños y de diferentes colores pastel. El profesor sabía lo popular que era dentro del público femenino y los estudiantes de semestres superiores y eso le desagradaba, porque en San Valentín le llenaban de regalos que tenía que regalar a Hange o tirar a la basura, porque no iba a llevarse regalos de desconocidos a su casa.

—No sabía que era tan popular, Levi.

—Sí, es una mierda ¿quieres chocolates gratis?

—Pero son tus regalos.

—La mayoría nunca están firmados, según Hange, y odio comer tanto dulce, nunca me llevo nada. —expresó con calma mirando al menor quien permanecía con la mirada en el escritorio. —Yo también te tengo algo, mocoso, vamos a cenar y luego vamos a mi departamento.

Eren sonrió con una evidente emoción y asintió, se inclinó sobre Levi y dejó un beso en la mejilla del docente antes de huir por los pasillos a los salones, dejando al mayor con una furia contenida, entrando al aula de docentes, entregándole los dulces a su amiga quien gustosa los recibió como cada año.

La noche cayó bastante rápido y el clima decreció con la misma velocidad, notando el frío tan poderoso que hacía, a pesar de estar próximos a entrar a primavera. Ninguno llevaba ropa bastante caliente para ese clima, pero esperaban tener una cita rápida.

—Hace un puto frío de mierda. —gruñó Levi poniéndose los guantes. —El reporte del clima no decía que nos íbamos a congelar así.

—Vamos a comer algo caliente y luego vamos a tu departamento. —animó Eren tomando la mano del mayor arrastrándole al metro.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde ir a comer?

—Sí, vamos a comer ramen, el restaurante que queda cerca al barrio es muy bueno y es cálido. —explicó mientras caminaba rápido, pues el frío calaba sus huesos y no estaban tan abrigados para ese clima.

Al llegar al restaurante se sintieron cálidos y cómodos, pues la calefacción en el lugar daba confort y el té que recibían por cortesía asentaba perfectamente a sus cuerpos helados por el clima de la calle.

Comieron con calma y disfrutar de una conversación tranquila, donde Eren parloteaba como loco, mostrando cosas que había hecho en los últimos días donde no habían compartido por razones de trabajo y de estudio, pues Levi, aunque salía con uno de sus estudiantes, no le ayudaba con su materia para nada, y Eren lo sabía, conocía perfectamente que su relación como profesor era una y como pareja era otra completamente diferente.

Eren pagó la cena, adelantándose a Levi, pues él solía pagar todo antes de que siquiera el alto se diera cuenta de ello, así que esta vez se apuró a hacerlo.

Salieron del local con las manos enlazadas, sorprendiéndose al ver el cielo.

—Está nevando… en febrero… —susurró Eren extendiendo su mano libre para sentir los ligeros copos de nieve en su piel.

—Nos vamos a congelar si seguimos aquí.

—Es hermoso, Levi heicho…

Eren parecía como un niño mientras era arrastrado por Levi con cuidado de no resbalar con la nieve que comenzaba a acumularse en la calle y evidentemente ellos no llevaban calzado para ese tipo de situaciones, porque tampoco era como si estuviesen acostumbrados a la nieve en la capital nipona.

Levi dejó a Eren en el genkan sacándose la ropa mojada mientras él encendía la calefacción desde la cocina, pues la casa se encontraba helada y su cuerpo delgado comenzaba a temblar por la ropa húmeda y el ambiente de la casa.

—Heicho… —susurró Eren abrazándole por la espalda, atreviéndose a colar sus manos bajo la camisa del mayor, tocándole la parte baja del abdomen con sus heladas manos.

—¿Qué tienes mocoso? —preguntó el más bajo, quien, para sorpresa de Jaeger, no rehusó su contacto a pesar de haberse estremecido, por el contrario, se giró quedando frente al menor.

—Allá hace mucho frío.

Y es que el cuerpo de Eren tenía menos masa muscular, era más bien flacucho, por ende, el frío le pegaba mucho más. Así que Levi le abrazó con firmeza, acariciándole suavemente la espalda, que estaba desnuda pues Eren había dejado su ropa húmeda en la entrada.

Levi elevó el rostro y como si Eren lo hubiese previsto, inclinó su cabeza un poco y lo besó, con suavidad, pegando sus cuerpos todo lo que era posible, dejándose llenar de esa necesidad de estar juntos, de sentirse, de poder llenarse de ese calor que sólo sus cuerpos transmitían.

El mayor arrinconó al alto en la pared mientras distribuía las caricias por el torso ajeno, recorriendo con la yema de sus dedos cada parte, luchando con la ansiedad que volvía en oleadas como obligándole a retroceder, pero quería ser más fuerte que sus manías al menos solamente con Eren, así que se obligaba a continuar con aquello, principalmente porque él también estaba deseando poder tocar y sentir al menor.

—Heicho… ¿estás bien? —preguntó Jaeger al momento en que separaron el beso algo jadeantes.

—Cállate mocoso estúpido.

Levi sonrió con malicia y cierta coquetería, y sin soltarle, le arrastró al cuarto, claro, eran pasos torpes pues la diferencia de estaturas y el hecho que ninguno quería separarse del otro hacía difícil el moverse por el lugar.

Le lanzó a la cama, dejando en claro que quien tenía el control en ese momento era Ackerman, quien se despojó de su camisa y dejó que Eren le contemplase.

Eren no se esperaba esa sorpresa, pues estar tirado en la cama de su pareja, observando el torso desnudo de éste, su cuerpo marcado, músculos definidos y piel blanca y aparentemente suave, estaba deseando tocarle, marcarle.

Por su parte, Levi también se permitió observar el cuerpo de Eren, su piel era un poco más morena que la propia, no tenía los músculos tan marcados, realmente era un flacucho, pero vaya que le encantaba la visión que tenía del alto, prácticamente a su disposición.

Ackerman se acomodó sobre el menor, abriendo las piernas de este con total descaro, notando sus ojos verdes cargados de curiosidad y de una ansiedad que desconocía, pero que le gustaba ver brillar en sus esmeraldas.

Eren le tomó con fuerza y le haló para besarle, de una forma en la cual no lo habían hecho antes, porque claro, la situación no se había prestado, pero ahora el lado demandante de ambos. Levi apoyó uno de sus brazos al costado de la cabeza del más alto para no dejar caer su cuerpo sobre el contrario y permitirse tener cierta distancia entre ambos que le dejara iniciar un juego de caricias suave, para poder poner a prueba a Eren.

Jaeger buscó tener el control, pero Levi le ganaba en fuerza, y le tocó resignarse a dejarse hacer del mayor que había desviado los besos por su mejilla en dirección a su cuello mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo ajeno llegando inclusive hasta la pretina del pantalón donde jugueteaba y provocaba a Eren, que jadeaba y esporádicamente gemía por aquellas atenciones que estaba recibiendo en su cuerpo.

—No juegues… Levi…

Y como si le hubiesen dado una orden totalmente opuesta, Levi sonrió con malicia y se separó del cuerpo ajeno para retirarle el pantalón de un jalón, fue ahí donde pudo notar por qué el desespero del menor, su cuerpo había reaccionado, bastante rápido a sólo un par de cortos minutos de jugueteos, claro, su propio cuerpo también demandaba atención, pero para estar tan empalmado, requería un poco más.

—Vaya, Eren… ¿esto va a ser así de rápido? —preguntó en broma Levi volviendo a acomodarse sobre el menor y poniendo con descaro una mano sobre su entrepierna, acariciando esta por sobre la tela de la ropa interior.

—Es mi primera vez… —respondió ahogando un gemido haciendo sonreír al bajito.

—Entonces soy un afortunado de primera, Jaeger.

El menor no pudo respondes pues un grave gemido se le escapó de la garganta cuando sintió la presión en su pene y el jugueteo del mayor en el glande, aún sin siquiera sacarle aquella última prenda que tenía.

—¿Crees que pueda lograrte un orgasmo sólo así?

—¡Heicho! —gruñó Eren intentando ponerse en pie, pero la dominancia del mayor sobre su cuerpo le hizo caer de nuevo en el colchón.

—¿Es un sí?

La forma maliciosa en la que Levi hablaba sólo lograba excitar más a Eren, que había comenzado a mover su cadera contra la mano de Levi, en busca de más placer, en busca de satisfacción, porque claro, las solas acciones y gestos de Levi le estaban volviendo loco.

Supo que Levi no le iba a dejar llegar cuando con la mano libre presionó su cadera para evitar que se siguiera moviendo, y vaya que la fuerza del mayor era impresionante.

—No te hagas el listo conmigo, Jaeger, yo no juego con trampas.

Algo en el cuerpo del menor se estremeció cuando vio los ojos oscuros de su novio mirarle con tanto deseo, y es que, aunque evidentemente deseaba intimidad con el mayor, nunca se imaginó que él fuese así, y que lograse dominarle sólo con palabras, teniendo en consideración que Eren era bastante problemático cuando alguien quería manipularle o meterse con él, pero ahora estaba agachando la cabeza de forma sumisa sin conocer la razón.

No rechistó más, se dejó hacer. Estuvo desnudo en un par de segundos más y la mirada hambrienta del otro le cohibió bastante, porque era claro que el único completamente desnudo era él, Levi aún llevaba el pantalón puesto y no parecía querer desnudarse pronto.

Ackerman se acercó al armario y de allí sacó una bolsa de papel, de ésta sacó un recipiente de unos cien mililitros, el contenido era como un gel rosado, no alcanzaba a leer la etiqueta, pero Eren se hacía una idea de lo que era, sería virgen, pero conocía al menos la teoría.

—¿Lubricante? ¿Tenías todo planeado? —preguntó Eren, intentando volver a su típico jugueteo.

—¿Cómo demonios crees que voy a prepararte? Si no lo hago con algo de esto te va a doler más de lo normal y tampoco soy tan animal. —rió Levi desabrochándose el pantalón, disfrutando con la mirada expectante de Eren. —Date la vuelta y ponte en cuatro, Eren.

—¿Qué? —espantado el menor se sentó en la cama.

—Hazme caso, Jaeger, sé lo que te digo.

—Entonces eres el señor con experiencia.

—Sí, bastante, así que date la vuelta o te voy a torturar toda la noche sin que llegues si quiera al orgasmo.

Eren, de forma sumisa, desconociéndose a sí mismo, hizo caso, estaba avergonzado, porque claro, estaba empalmado, estaba ansioso y estaba completamente expuesto a otra persona por primera vez en su vida y eso le avergonzaba, pero le llenaba de curiosidad.

Se acomodó con el trasero en alto, apoyando los codos en el colchón, sintiéndose expuesto y nervioso, pero confiaba en su pareja, sabía que todo en sus manos estaría bien.

Por parte de Levi no hubo palabras, escuchó un ruido seco, supo que era el pantalón del mayor cayendo en el piso, escuchó la hebilla de la correa chocar en el piso de madera y quiso voltearse, pero eso sería un problema.

Un chorro frío se escurrió entre sus nalgas y le hizo gemir de sorpresa por lo extraño que se sintió, se aferró a las sábanas con fuerza esperando cualquier cosa.

La presencia de Levi la sintió super cerca y con ello sus manos, que tocaron sus nalgas con total atrevimiento, hasta que un dedo de éste presionó en su trasero, adentrándose y haciéndole gruñir de incomodidad. Su novio no decía nada, se dedicó a repartir caricias y besos húmedos que sabía que se convertirían en un mapa de marcas violáceas en la mañana.

No supo en qué momento esa intromisión se había vuelto placentera y cuando Levi lo supo introdujo un siguiente dedo, volviendo a la incomodidad de antes, claro, no tan drástica pero igual era extraño e incómodo.

—Heicho… —gimió Eren y masculló un “por favor” que fue casi inaudible.

Ackerman no hizo caso, por su parte, dio parte a un tercer dedo y se dedicó a estimular a la vez la erección del menor, porque claro, sabía que esta era la parte más incómoda y quizá más dolorosa de la preparación, y necesitaba a Eren tranquilo y relajado o todo sería para peor cuando decidiera penetrarle.

Gemidos del menor, graves y roncos, no se hicieron esperar cuando en uno de los movimientos, Levi logró presionar aquel punto en su interior que pareció volver loco a Jaeger.

—Date la vuelta. —ordenó Levi, apenas sacó los dedos de golpe de su interior.

Eren, hecho una bola de sensaciones y de frustración se giró, sorprendiéndose al ver a su pareja, completamente desnudo, masturbándose ligeramente para asegurarse que su erección estuviese completamente cubierta por el lubricante. Se tumbó en la cama como había ordenado el mayor, quien no tardó en acomodarse entre sus piernas, pero no le penetró de inmediato como pensó Eren que sería.

Levi se inclinó hacia el rostro de Eren y le besó, suavemente, mientras unía ambas erecciones y las masturbaba lentamente, volviendo a llenar a Jaeger de un sentimiento confuso de placer y cariño que no estaba acostumbrado a sentir.

—Te quiero, mocoso tonto.

Esas palabras descolocaron al menor, pues era la primera vez que Levi lo decía y de forma tan espontánea, porque sabía que no estaba mintiendo, porque Levi Ackerman podría ser un hombre mal hablado, mala clase y bastante brusco, pero no era mentiroso, nunca había una mentira en sus labios, prefería la verdad por áspera que fuese.

El bajito flexionó las largas piernas de Eren, acariciándolas y disfrutando del tacto de su piel morena y suave, se abrió espacio entre sus nalgas tras levantar un poco su cadera y comenzó a penetrarle lentamente, teniendo cuidado de no hacerle daño. Con la mano libre tomó la mano de Eren y enlazó sus dedos, buscando transmitirle más confianza, claro, también lo hacía para controlarse un poco, porque sabía que podía ser algo agresivo en estos casos y necesitaba ser lo más calmado posible, al menos en tanto el menor lograba acostumbrarse a ello.

Cuando estuvo completamente dentro miró a Eren, quien tenía los ojos cristalizados, en una mezcla evidente de dolor y placer, también había miedo, pero le sonrió, un poco, sonrisa que se vio principalmente reflejada en los ojos del mayor, ojos grises brillantes, un gris oscuro que delataba el placer y la ansiedad del bajito pero que sobre todo transmitía confianza, no pretendía arremeter contra él en tanto no estuviese listo.

El cabello de Eren estaba enmarañado, la liga de la coleta se había perdido en algún momento en la cama y estaba comenzando a sudar por todo lo que su cuerpo estaba viviendo, estaba con el corazón en medio de un latido desenfrenado, un dolor que no podía controlar porque esa intromisión era obviamente algo nuevo, pero los ojos de Levi daban tanta tranquilidad que podría entregarse a él la cantidad de veces que fuera, sólo porque lo disfrutaba, lo amaba y estaba experimentando un estado de sumisión propia que no conocía.

—Muévete… —susurró a modo de petición apretando la mano de su pareja quien reflejó malicia y deseo en su media sonrisa.

Levi se apoyó en la cadera del otro y comenzó a arremeter contra su cuerpo, lentamente, arrancando jadeos al más alto, y a sí mismo, porque la sensación de estreches y calor le estaban sofocando, moverse dentro de Eren era bastante complicado pues, aunque él insistía estar relajado no lo parecía del todo.

—Relájate Eren… —pidió mientras comenzaba a intensificar los movimientos de a poco.

Eren pareció entregarse luego de unos segundos, desfalleciendo ante el placer y el deseo de sentir más, pues Ackerman había soltado su mano para acariciar su cuerpo, inclinarse para llenar de marcas su pecho y su cuello, también decidió estimular los pequeños pezones del alto, que le hicieron gemir su nombre ante el contraste de sensaciones que estaban inundando su delgado cuerpo.

Pidió más entre balbuceos que no se entendían, por lo que tuvo que repetir insistentemente hasta que la simple palabra logró salir de sus labios, impulsando a Levi a no contenerse.

El mayor elevó la cadera ajena y se permitió poner las largas piernas sobre sus hombros para empezar a empujarse con fuerza, siendo casi brusco, pero intentando cuidar en lo posible no hacerle más daño del que era inminentemente inevitable.

Jadeos y gemidos se mezclaban en la habitación que comenzaba a ser sofocante por el olor a sudor, a sexo y a ambos en medio de ese calor que por la actividad se estaba generando, estaba casi en la cúspide de su placer, se su deseo, sin poder controlar su cuerpo, sus movimientos y ni siquiera era capaz de controlar sus gemidos.

Levi aunque siempre prefería los cambios de posición, esta vez no quería hacerlo, ver a Eren casi llorando de placer, con sus ojos verdes llorosos, brillantes por el placer, su labios entre abiertos desperdigando gemidos, jadeos y palabras entre las cuales se colaba su nombre con frecuencia, además de su rostro bañado en sudor, era una imagen que no quería perderse ni un solo segundo, tanto que sentía que si cerraba sus ojos dejaría de grabar en su memoria algo importante de Eren.

Y es que el mocoso casi 15 años menor, se le había calado tanto en el alma que no quería perderse un solo segundo del tiempo que compartían, de cada instante que se regalaban, no podía hacerlo, porque Eren con esa felicidad y alegría había cambiado su mundo, al punto de poder estar haciendo lo que hacían en ese momento luego de tantos años de no hacerlo.

—Heicho… yo… —gimió Eren arqueando su espalda y moviendo más su cadera.

Ackerman ni siquiera había tenido que recurrir a estimularle, porque Eren solito había llegado a la cima de su propio placer con esa unión que ambos tan íntimamente habían conocido.

Fue bastante rápido, Eren se estrechó de una forma que le ahogó adelantando su clímax. Se manchó todo el torso y se dejó caer agotado en la cama con la respiración irregular y bastante sobre estimulado, en lo que Levi continuaba con los movimientos fieros y poderosos, sosteniendo la cadera del alto con fuerza, pues sentía que su orgasmo llegaría en cualquier segundo.

Efectivamente, cuando vio a Eren, con lágrimas en las mejillas, moviendo su cadera para ayudarle a terminar, fue lo que logró que su clímax le abordara con tanta fuerza que su vista se nubló y le costó hasta respirar. Se derramó completamente en el interior ajeno y se dejó caer sobre Eren, quien le sostuvo entre sus brazos, acomodándose en la cama, mientras la respiración de ambos intentaba regularse.

—Te quiero… —susurraron al unísono sin siquiera mirarse, porque estaban intentando recuperarse.

Cuando la respiración de ambos se normalizó, Levi alzó la mirada, encontrándose con un relajado rostro de Eren, que estaba con los ojos cerrados y respirando con parsimonia, pero sabía que no dormía. Elevó una de sus manos y despejó el rostro de los cabellos ajenos, con algo de dificultad, pues se habían adherido por la acción del sudor.

El silencio entre ambos, en ese momento resultaba tan cómodo, porque parecían estar asimilando el paso tan grande que le habían dado a su relación, en especial, teniendo en cuenta el TOC del mayor, que parecía no existir cuando estaba a solas con Eren, como si él hubiera logrado una especie de inmunidad.

—Heicho… —llamó Eren abriendo sus ojos, encontrándose con la profunda mirada de su novio. —Un día me gustaría intentarlo… tú sabes…

—¿Qué? Sé claro mocoso.

—Lo que acabas de hacer… —el menor algo avergonzado suspiró. —Ser el activo.

—Claro ¿por qué no? —respondió con simpleza el mayor permaneciendo en los brazos del más alto.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú no…?

—¿Vas a hacer drama tú?

—Pero es que yo pensé que tú…

—No tengo problema con los putos roles, esta vez fue así porque… bueno tú eres tonto, pero si quieres tomar la iniciativa, no te encasilles en un rol, eso es aburrido.

—Y si yo en este momento quiero…

—Hazlo, pero no seas cobarde, mocoso, o terminaré siendo yo quien vuelva a dominarte, eres fácil de dominar.

—Soy débil contigo, es tu culpa.

Levi rió y se acomodó en la cama, casi forzando a Eren a acomodarse sobre su cuerpo, claro, el menor necesitaba un empujón y volvería a ser dominado por el lado agresivo y dominante del mayor y claro, era algo que el menor no deseaba.

—¿Seguro que puedo hacerlo?

—Mocoso, te estoy entregando hasta mi jodido corazón y mi jodido TOC, ¿en serio estás dudando en si me la voy a dejar meter de ti?

—Es que yo nunca lo he hecho. —la vergüenza en Eren era evidente, y eso de alguna forma enternecía a Levi.

—Viste y sentiste cómo lo hice, sólo debes imitarlo, y ser cuidadoso, nada más.

Eren asintió y suspiró antes de inclinarse a besar al mayor, quien recibió gustoso el roce que se fue tornando cada vez más intenso y caliente, Levi de alguna forma estaba dominando el momento, pero guiando a Eren a que se moviera, a que le estimulara como él lo había hecho largos minutos atrás.

Sonrió el mayor cuando sintió la mano del alto tomar su pene con atrevimiento y comenzar a masturbarle lentamente, por ello fue que Levi abrió las piernas y se permitió darle más espacio al menor y poder generarle más confianza.

Levi extendió su brazo para tomar el recipiente de lubricante que había dejado en la mesa de noche y dejarlo cerca al alcance de Eren que se veía algo nervioso por toda esa situación, pero era su misión como pareja bastante más experimentada, el guiarle en esos momentos.

El cuerpo del menor ya había reaccionado, mientras que el de Levi apenas reaccionaba, pero terminó de empalmarse cuando Eren se atrevió a besar su cuello de aquella forma que él lo había hecho antes, sabiendo que en su nívea piel las marcas serían mucho más notorias y con lo intenso que estaba siendo el alto, las marcas serían demasiadas y ocultarlas sería bastante complicado, pero no lo detendría porque le gustaba sentir esos labios sobre su piel.

Un gemido se escapó de los labios de Levi, gemido que le hizo sentir avergonzado pues la acción de los dedos del menor sobre su erección habían logrado estimularlo a un nivel que no creyó posible.

—Mírame, Levi… —pidió Eren casi a modo de orden.

—No te hagas el listo conmigo, mocoso. —gruñó el mayor arqueando la espalda cuando sintió los besos del alto adueñarse de su torso.

Cuando Jaeger se apoderó de sus pezones en medio de besos y caricias, volvió a gemir, casi de forma lastimera pues era la primera vez que recibía ese tipo de atención, llevó una de sus manos a los cabellos ajenos y enredó sus dedos en los mismos y le haló con algo de fuerza, pero no para retirarlo, quería seguir experimentando ese placer que ese tonto le estaba generando.

Era como un burbujeo en su pecho, caliente y ansioso, casi volvía a sentirse una adolescente, con las hormonas locas y casi sin poder controlarlo.

—No vayas a…

Levi no pudo seguir hablando pues la sorpresa y el placer se mezclaron de una forma tan abrumadora que llegó a ser dolorosa. Eren había hecho algo que él, ni en un millón de años hubiese deseado hacer porque su TOC le impedía hacer esas cosas, y es que ahora el alto tenía su jodida boca en su erección, recorriendo de la base a la punta con su lengua, con sus labios, succionando y arrancándole poderosos gemidos que no estaba pudiendo contener pues eran sensaciones que nunca había experimentado.

Haló con más fuerza los cabellos del más joven entre sus piernas, realmente buscaba detenerlo, se sentía abochornado, avergonzado y demasiado excitado como para seguirse permitiendo eso.

Eren detuvo aquella felación y miró a Levi, que se veía avergonzado, pero no estaba incómodo y eso le gustó, porque sabía que su novio se había entregado completamente a él.

Aprovechó el momento para tomar el lubricante y bañar sus dedos con este y proceder con la preparación del mayor, y fue ahí donde notó la diferencia de experiencias, pues Levi se había relajado todo lo que él no pudo hasta que se halló completamente consumido del placer. Aunque Levi estaba algo incómodo estaba entregado a la confianza que Eren le generaba y por eso ese momento era más que mágico.

—Ni se te ocurra torturarme, Eren. —gruñó el mayor haciendo reír suavemente al menor.

—No soy tan experimentado como para tener tu nivel, heicho.

Ese halago extraño hizo sentir bien a Ackerman, en medio de todo eso que estaban compartiendo, el menor seguía siendo un tonto cursi que sabía cómo tratarlo y preservar su ego.

Cuando el tercer dedo hizo presencia y Eren supo cómo moverlos para lograr desperdigar al mayor en gemidos y maldiciones casi que, pidiéndole más, supo que estaba preparado para poder tomar la iniciativa y arremeter contra su cuerpo.

No cambió la posición, porque la satisfacción de tener a Levi de frente, dejándole ver un lado que no conocía, un rostro descompuesto de placer, labios húmedos por estárselos relamiendo con desespero, los ojos con su expresión cargada de placer, cambiando esa mirada seria e imperturbable que siempre permanecía en su rostro.

Penetró a Levi, lentamente, escuchándole maldecir aferrándose a las sábanas totalmente arrugadas de la cama y arqueando la espalda como si realmente no esperase esa sensación tan caliente y abrumadora que le estaba volviendo loco a medida que la erección se abría paso en su interior.

—Muévete, mierda, hazlo ya Eren.

No era una orden, estaba lejos de serlo, era un ruego, estaba rogándole que le tomara, que le hiciera más suyo que nunca en ese momento. Levi aún sentía algo de dolor e incomodidad, pero no podía aguantar, necesitaba más, sentirle en lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

Eren obedientemente se acomodó mejor sobre el cuerpo de Levi, quien le rodeó la cadera con las piernas para incitarle a que empezara a empujarse o se volvería más loco de lo que estaba. Efectivamente, Levi lo estaba dominando desde una posición que no se esperaba, pero el mayor seguía siendo quien dominase cada jodida situación.

Las arremetidas comenzaron lentas, permitiendo que ambos se acostumbrasen a ello, porque todas las primeras veces de Eren estaban teniendo lugar en cuestión de largos minutos. Sin embargo, fueron aumentando a medida que Levi también se involucraba y obligaba a Eren a ser más certero y moverse con más fuerza, porque claro, el mayor no iba a conformarse hasta tener su propia lujuria complacida.

—Tócame… —demandó Levi sin ser capaz de mirar a Eren.

El menor se inclinó y dejó un beso muy suave sobre los labios del mayor, antes de tomar su erección y comenzar a bombear al ritmo de las embestidas, sintiendo como el placer parecía robarse la cordura de ambos, pues se desperdigaban en gemidos, susurros, palabras y sus nombres, como si la vida se les fuese a ir en cualquier instante.

Y como si realmente estuvieran conectados, se miraron a los ojos luego de la última estocada, logrando llegar al clímax, al mismo tiempo, dejándose caer el menor sobre el cuerpo ajeno, que le recibió entre sus brazos.

Levi se sentía sucio, claro, tenía el torso lleno de semen, el trasero, la cama, el sudor le tenía empapado, pero se sentía tan pleno que ni siquiera se quería mover. Eren por su parte, se había aferrado al cuerpo de su novio, moviéndose un poco para que ambos estuviesen de lado y ninguno apresara al otro.

—Deberíamos bañarnos… —susurró Eren un rato después, temiendo quedarse dormido en cualquier segundo.

—¿Quieres bañarte conmigo?

—¿Puedo? —los ojitos brillantes de Eren denotaban mucha emoción,

—Por algo te estoy preguntando, ya hicimos el amor ¿crees que me voy a molestar porque nos bañamos juntos?

Eren asintió emocionado antes de llenar el rostro de Levi de besos, quien se dejó hacer, aunque estaba incómodo por esa repentina muestra efusiva de amor, pero no podía decirle “no” a nada de lo que Eren hacía o pedía, había llegado a un punto donde Eren era tan parte de su vida que necesitaba verle sonriendo, esa sonrisa radiante y poderosa que removía todo en su interior.

Varios minutos después Levi se levantó y, sentándose en la cama mirando a Eren que estaba aún en la cama, con los ojos adormecidos, mirándole con ensoñación, estando feliz de compartir esos momentos juntos.

—Voy a preparar el baño, ven en cinco minutos. —anunció el mayor saliendo del cuarto.

Eren se giró en la cama boca arriba, mirando el techo, dejándose llevar por la sensación de plenitud que había en su cuerpo, y es que no se lo podía creer, ni siquiera sabía qué hora era, no había entregado su regalo por San Valentín, se había dejado llevar por la situación.

Se puso en pie un rato después y se encaminó al baño, donde encontró a Levi que estaba terminando de preparar el ofuro, así que se acercó y le abrazó por la espalda.

—¿Tan ansioso te sientes?

—Quiero estar contigo. —susurró el menor apoyando su cabeza en la del más bajo.

—Vamos a bañarnos.

Levi se metió a la tina y abrió sus piernas y brazos para recibir a Eren, quien no tardó en acomodarse frente a su cuerpo, entre el espacio que éste le había preparado, apoyando su espalda en el torso de su pareja. El mayor le abrazó y se permitió relajarse en el agua caliente, porque claro, en un par de horas los cuerpos de ambos estarían bastante resentidos por la jornada improvisada que habían tenido.

—Heicho… no te he entregado el regalo de San Valentín… —dijo con calma apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del mayor, quien acariciaba con cuidado su torso.

—Yo tampoco… te lo entrego cuando salgamos.

Pero ninguno quería salir del baño, estaban relajados, compartiendo caricias y un par de besos apenas Eren se giró.

Levi lavó los cabellos del más alto, disfrutando de acariciarlos cuando aplicaba shampoo en los mismos y los lavaba con la regadera de manguera, usando agua caliente para no perder el ambiente que se había generado, Eren por su parte, ayudó a limpiar el cuerpo ajeno, robando besos y deleitándose con su cuerpo y con su físico.

—Tu cintura y cadera son realmente estrechas, me gusta como te ves sin ropa. —expresó Eren poniendo las manos en las caderas del más bajo que se encontraba de pie en la tina.

—No digas tonterías, mocoso, que, si generas un problema, será tu deber solucionarlo.

Jaeger entendió a qué se refería Levi y le obligó casi a inclinarse para abrazarle y tenerle entre sus brazos, para buscar ocultar esa vergüenza que generaban esas situaciones en su cuerpo, porque claro, al dar ese paso en su relación, Levi hablaba con una tranquilidad como si a Eren no le diera pena hablar de sí mismo ni de su desnudez.

Cuando salieron, casi se sentían diferentes, Levi le prestó ropa, un pijama que había comprado para el titán de su novio y eso había hecho sentir a Eren demasiado extraño, se sentía especial y amado por el mayor, era como si éste estuviese buscando hacerle un espacio mucho más grande en su vida.

—Avísale a Carla que te vas a quedar conmigo, porque ni creas que voy a dejar que te vayas. —dijo Levi mientras se vestía frente al menor con tranquilidad, viendo a un cohibido Eren, que aún se cubría con la toalla. —Ya te vi desnudo, no va a cambiar el hecho que ahora estés bañado.

—Es que es raro, tú no eres tan abierto conmigo.

—Mocoso, te dije que mi TOC contigo ya no funciona, ya no puedo siquiera vivir sin tocarte, sin mirarte y sin sentirte cerca, hasta me volví un celoso posesivo por tu culpa, así que tienes que hacerte responsable por eso.

Eren, algo más relajado, rió y comenzó a vestirse bajo la atenta mirada de Levi, que parecía devorarlo con los ojos, recorriendo su cuerpo en cada rincón y eso no le hacía sentir incómodo, le hacía sentir avergonzado y ansioso, como si quisiera repetir la sesión anterior.

—Ve por tu regalo, mocoso, y espérame en la sala.

El menor, con obediencia, asintió, dejando un beso en la cabeza del mayor quien quedó completamente sorprendido, pues parecía que ambos se estaban abriendo a versiones de sí mismos que lograban darles una comodidad y una tranquilidad que ninguno conocía.

Levi cruzó a su estudio y tomó del escritorio la caja que allí había, envuelta en papel rojo metálico, no había querido ponerle un lazo o una nota, ya de por sí el regalo era demasiado cursi como para sumarle puntos a ese momento. Aún recordaba las palabras de las chicas de la tienda que insistían que “su novia” sería demasiado feliz con el regalo, pero él, molesto, al final había aclarado que era para su _novio_.

Salió a la sala y se sentó en el sofá, al lado del menor, quien le esperaba con una caja sobre sus piernas.

—Los dos pensamos en algo grande. —dijo Eren con una suave risa mirando la caja.

—Es tu culpa, deja de volverme loco el mundo. —gruñó el mayor dejando la caja cerca al menor. —Abre el tuyo primero.

Eren le entregó su regalo a su pareja y tomó la caja que había a su lado, deshaciéndose del papel rojo con nada de cuidado y abriendo la caja, encontrando claramente varias cajas dentro, sacando la caja más grande, donde se dibujaba la imagen de una de esas populares cámaras instantáneas, Jaeger la sacó y sonrió emocionado. La cámara era de color gris y el cordel para sostenerla era de color verde, claro, era como si esos colores los persiguieran porque los representaban. Notó además varias cajas con los repuestos para las fotos instantáneas, había muchas oportunidades para sacar muchas fotos.

—Sé que te gustan las fotos, mocoso, así que ahí tienes para que hagas un álbum.

—Gracias Levi heicho. —habló con una emoción contenida y que no sabía cómo desbordar mientras preparaba la cámara. —La primera foto quiero que sea de ambos.

—Ya te dije que no me gustan las fotos.

—Eres el hombre más guapo que hay en el mundo, quiero una foto contigo.

—Vete al diablo, mocoso.

Esa fue la respuesta afirmativa que recibió por parte de Levi, haciendo que Eren se acomodase a su lado y con la cámara en frente, hizo la foto. Cuando el aparato dejó salir el papel fotográfico, Eren lo tomó y esperó que la imagen se revelara.

—Es la foto más hermosa del mundo.

Y es que la imagen dejaba ver un Eren sonriente, con sus ojos verdes brillantes, el cabello húmedo cayendo sobre sus hombros, pero despejando su rostro, era una visión feliz de Eren. Levi por su parte estaba serio, como siempre, no sonreía, y de hecho se veía molesto, pero miraba a la cámara, con el cabello igualmente mojado y algo despeinado, sorprendentemente a él también le gustó la foto.

—Ahora abre el tuyo. —pidió Eren guardando la cámara en el estuche que había dentro de la caja de regalo.

Levi abrió la caja, una caja roja con un listón blanco, dentro encontró una colección de frascos perfectamente cerrados con tapas de madera, teniendo en éstas un grabado oscuro con los nombres de obras clásicas en las mismas. Levi sacó uno de los frascos y encontró té, eran diferentes tipos de té, miró a Eren en busca de una explicación.

—Sé que te gusta mucho el té, más que otra bebida, así que fui a la casa de té y con ayuda del dueño creé diferentes tipos, especialmente para ti. —hizo una pausa y metió la mano en la caja, sacando una pequeña libreta para que Levi la mirase. —En la libreta está el nombre del té y los componentes del mismo y para qué puede ayudarte, porque pensé también en hacer algo que pueda servirte para que no tengas tantas crisis, porque me ocultas muchas cosas propias de ti y quiero ayudarte así me vea como un entrometido.

—Mocoso tonto. —fue lo único que dijo Levi.

Los ojos grises del mayor estaban en la libreta, leyendo cada página y viendo las funciones de los casi veinte tipos de té que había preparado el menor, sintiendo que quizá Eren, aunque había aprendido a no vivir preguntando cada rato, le conocía tan bien que había buscado la manera de cuidarle mediante cosas que verdaderamente le gustaban y eso le hacían sentir bonito, era un calor en el pecho que se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

Levi dejó su regalo en la mesita de centro con mucho cuidado y se acercó al menor, tomando su rostro con ambas manos y le besó, con una suavidad que le revolvió el pecho y el estómago, pues el calor y el sentimiento que le abordaba no tenía cómo describirlo.

Se besaron por un rato, abrazados y tan juntos como podían, sintiendo ese calor y ese amor que sólo ellos podían descifrar.

—Yo no sólo te quiero mocoso. —dijo Levi con seriedad una vez que se separaron, teniendo la curiosa mirada de Eren sobre sí. —Yo te amo, como no te haces una idea, Eren Jaeger.

—También te amo, Levi Ackerman.

Y aunque para Levi había sido difícil y aún lo era con terceros… por primera vez en su vida, desde que tenía memoria, se había dejado de sentir sucio.

**-FIN-**

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es corta, nació por un impulso y es algo más largo de lo que usualmente publico, así que quiero expresar que disfruté mucho escribirla, durante muchos días consecutivos... así que espero ustedes disfruten,
> 
> De antemano, muchas gracias.
> 
> ¡Dios!
> 
> No soy experta en trastornos mentales, sólo puse un poco de mi experiencia propia y me asesoré sólo un poquito de una amiga que es estudiante de psicología para poner a Levi algo más complejo.
> 
> Escribir esto me ha llenado de amor por mi misma y por mis ganas de tranquilizar mi cabeza con algo que amo, dejándome de comparar y competir en mi cabeza con mis amigos que también escriben.
> 
> Agradezco a Jess, a Estefa, a Tepha y a la Secta Alterato, mi grupito de amigas que no me han dejado caer nunca, nunca en la vida, gracias a ellas pude llenarme de tanto sentimiento para escribir día tras día y para superarme a mi misma como persona y como escritora, ellas me salvaron la vida... muchas veces.
> 
> Espero lo hayan amado tanto como yo al escribir y releer.
> 
> Gracias por el amor y por el apoyo.
> 
> ¡Un abrazote!
> 
> Dan.


End file.
